Ways
by Meriu
Summary: Dois caminhos, uma vez separados, podem voltar a se cruzar?
1. Prólogo

**Nota inicial da autora: **Bem...Não é a primeira vez que eu escrevo um fanfic, porém, é a primeira vez que os publico aqui. Espero imensamente que vocês apreciem meu trabalho. ^^'

**_CAMINHOS_******

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**_Dois Caminhos..._**

Em uma certa cidade, uma fina chuva cai. Mesmo assim, há várias pessoas andando pelas ruas da cidade, apreciando a chuva calma de um provável, belo início de primavera.

Embaixo de uma recém florida cerejeira, um casal se encontra. A moça possui uma expressão leve, porém ao mesmo tempo radiante e bela. O rapaz, ao contrário, permanece com uma expressão séria e triste. Triste, pois teria de dilacerar um coração puro, que ele próprio amara por tanto tempo. Porém isso seria necessário...Para a sua própria felicidade.

- Ah Eriol, hoje, apesar dessa garoazinha, está um lindo dia, não é? – diz a jovem, sorrindo, virando-se para seu namorado

- ... – Eriol permanecia silencioso, com a cabeça baixa e sua franja cobrindo seus olhos.

- O que houve querido, estás tão sério. – diz com uma clara expressão de preocupação – Anime-se! Está um belo dia, não tem por... – Eriol olha para a jovem que, de repente, muda a expressão para uma assustada

Aquele que estava a sua frente, não parecia o Eriol que lhe pedira em namoro e que saltou de alegria quando ela aceitou. Este Eriol, ao contrário, parecia distante do alcance da vida dela.

- Tomoyo... – Eriol olha para os belos olhos violeta de Tomoyo, que agora, transmitiam surpresa e medo – ...Eu não sei o que pensarás de mim, acredito que irá me odiar, mas, eu preciso te contar. Não tenho direito de te fazer sofrer e me fazer sofrer...Por isso eu...

Ela esperava...Cada palavra que Eriol dizia era como uma faca próxima ao seu peito, esperando para ser encravada. Ela não chorava, não conseguia...Nem podia...

- Por isso eu... – Eriol queria terminar logo, dizer de uma vez, mas as palavras não saiam, não do jeito que ele queria. Nunca imaginara que, sendo ele a reencarnação do poderoso Mago Lead Clow, teria tanto medo e dificuldade de dizer aquelas palavras

- ...Bem, eu... – o silêncio...era tudo o que havia em sua volta – ...Tomoyo, eu não te amo mais. Está tudo acabado entre nós...

Tomoyo sentiu seu coração pesar. A separação...Como lhe doía, não apenas seu coração, mas também sua alma...Apesar disso, ela deu um leve sorriso. Era melhor isso, do que um falso amor...

Eriol via Tomoyo sorrir, mas sentia pelos olhos dessa que a dor era grande. Que horrível era a sensação de acabar com o coração de uma jovem que se entregara de corpo e alma para ele. Que tipo de...Monstro ele era?

- Quem... É? – disse Tomoyo com a voz fraca e pausada

- O quê? – Eriol olhou surpreso para Tomoyo. Como ela sabia que fora por alguém?

- Quem é a pessoa que amas de verdade? – pergunta novamente em tom calmo

- Kaho...Kaho Mizuki.

- Mizuki... – Tomoyo baixa a cabeça e sorri – Eu desconfiava... – ela vira as costas para Eriol

- Tomoyo eu... – Eriol parecia aflito e confuso com as palavras dela

- Já aconteceu Hiiragisawa. – Eriol se surpreende, há muito tempo não ouvia Tomoyo chamando-o pelo sobrenome – Não vale a pena você se sentir mal. Eu estarei bem. – ela para e vira-se, sorrindo – Espero que você e Mizuki sejam felizes por toda a eternidade.

- Tomoyo... – Eriol tentava se aproximar lentamente da jovem

- Adeus, Hiiragisawa! – Tomoyo sai correndo

A fina garoa, se transformara em uma forte chuva, que encharcava cada vez mais a jovem e sofrida Tomoyo. De repente esta começa a andar devagar, de cabeça baixa.

"Eu sabia...Sabia que isso ia acontecer, por isso, não tem porque eu ficar magoada..."

Tomoyo levanta a cabeça, olhando para os céus. Pingos de chuva caiam sobre seu rosto, misturando-se às lágrimas salgadas que teimavam aparecer...


	2. Cap1

****

**_CAMINHOS_******

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**_Primeiro Caminho..._**

Em uma casa de classe média-alta, uma bela moça de longos cabelos negros, abre seus inigualáveis olhos violetas, e sente que neles, há lágrimas salgadas e dolorosas.

"Esse sonho...Por quê?"

- Querida!  – diz uma voz grossa, enquanto barulhos de passos subindo escadas eram ouvidos

A moça limpa os olhos rapidamente e sorri para esquecer o sonho.

- Já acordou?  – a porta abre-se revelando um lindo homem, alto de cabelos e olhos negros –  Boa tarde Tomoyo.  – sorri, apesar de geralmente ter em seu rosto uma expressão séria, aquele sorriso era verdadeiro, e apenas para aqueles que ele amava...

- Boa tarde Touya.  – Tomoyo sorri para o marido

Tomoyo e Touya estavam casados faziam quase 6 anos. Formavam um casal que, apesar de diferentes, ao mesmo tempo eram muito parecidos, principalmente no interior. Touya sempre com uma expressão séria, e Tomoyo com uma expressão calma e despreocupada. Porém, ambos eram simpáticos, amigáveis, pessoas boas, gentis e tranqüilas (no geral).

- Hã? Boa tarde?  – uma expressão confusa pode ser vista no rosto de Tomoyo

- Sim. Acordou tarde hoje, querida.  – diz Touya, com sua habitual expressão séria/calma, mostrando um relógio que marcava exatamente 13hs30

- Não estou muito bem, você sabe.  – Tomoyo lembrando-se da pilha de trabalhos na escrivaninha do escritório, Touya apenas sorri em prova de que entendia...

- Mamãe!  – diz uma voz alegre, acompanhada de passos rápidos

Um pequeno garoto de 5 anos, com cabelos negros e olhos preto-violeta, aparece sorrindo.

- Eiji!  – Tomoyo sorri –  Boa tarde querido.  – diz, pegando o pequeno

- Boa tarde mamãe!  – o garotinho sorri e beija a bochecha da mãe

- Está acordado faz muito tempo?  – pergunta

- Acordei quando o papai acordou.  – responde com satisfação

Tomoyo olha para Touya com uma expressão de "É verdade?"

- Nosso garoto aqui até me ajudou a arrumar a mesa.  – Touya sorri e segura Eiji em seus braços –  Melhor você se trocar querida, antes que o almoço esfrie. Estaremos te esperando.

- Vamos esperar a mamãe lá embaixo, está bem meu filho?  – pergunta Touya com um sorriso

- Vamos sim papai...  – o pequeno sorri –  ...mas, me põe no chão papai! Eu sei andar!

- Não senhor, eu vou te levar no colo.  – Touya sorri

- PAPAI!  – grita com uma expressão brava

Os dois saem "brigando" porta afora. Tomoyo observava e ria. Touya como pai. Algo que jamais ela imaginara e agora, via de forma tão clara e meiga. O filho deles era tão parecido com o pai. Sério, responsável, mas definitivamente puxara a mãe na calma para fazer as coisas, porém, ao mesmo tempo sendo ativo.

"Esses dois são a minha vida."  – um doce sorriso vem à sua face

*****

Após se trocar, Tomoyo começa, lentamente, a relembrar a época em que Touya e ela começaram a realmente se comunicar...e a criar um relacionamento belo e que agora, se mostrava duradouro...

**********

"3 meses...faziam 3 meses que o namoro de Tomoyo e Eriol acabara, ao mesmo tempo em que esta se recolhera, saindo apenas para ir à faculdade.

Este recolhimento decorreu não pela separação em si, mas do aumento gradativo de percepção de Tomoyo, ao ponto desta mostrar-se como magia. A magia da premonição. Exatamente, agora, Tomoyo conseguia saber o futuro de todos, menos dela própria, e de pessoas as quais ela vivia constantemente. Esse "dom" repentino a assustou, fazendo-a se tornar uma pessoa, assim digamos, solitária.

Tal solidão apenas era quebrada por Sakura e Shaoran Li. A primeira, sua prima e melhor amiga, o segundo, marido desta, um amigo com a qual pode contar em vários momentos.

*****

*TRIMMM*

Tomoyo caminha até o telefone atendendo-o calmamente.

- Alô?

- Alô? Tomoyo? Oi, é a Sakura.  – diz uma voz alegre e jovial do outro lado da linha

- Olá Sakura! Tudo bem?  – Tomoyo sorri

- Tudo ótimo! Ah, eu só liguei para avisar que o Touya voltou dos EUA, e vai aí te visitar.

- Mas Sakura, você sabe que eu...  – Tomoyo fica séria e triste momentaneamente

- Sim, eu sei amiga, mas acontece que ele fez questão de ir até aí.

- Aiai...  – suspira –  ...já que não tem mais jeito...  – uma expressão de reprovação, aparece no rosto confuso de Tomoyo

- Bom, era só isso. Preciso desligar tá? Tenho que ajudar o Shao.

- Tudo bem. Então tchau, beijo.

- Beijo. *clic...tututututu*

Tomoyo coloca o telefone no gancho...

"Acho que vou me arrumar melhor..."  – ela dirige-se ao quarto –  "Touya..."  – sorrindo ao pensar nele

Fazia tempo que ela, Tomoyo, não via Touya. Ele fora para os EUA fazer faculdade, anos atrás, e agora, voltava para a sua terra natal.

Uma pergunta formou-se na cabeça de Tomoyo enquanto terminava de se trocar...

"Por que será que ele resolveu vir até aqui...?"

*****

*PLIM PLOM*

- Já estou indo!  – Tomoyo caminha até a porta, amarrando o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto, com um laço, abre-a calmamente –  TOUYA!  – diz com uma expressão realmente surpresa

- Tomoyo, há quanto tempo!  – Touya dá um lindo sorriso

Este estava pouco mudado, mas este pouco podia ser bem notado. Os cabelos permaneciam rebeldes, mas agora havia uma parte da franja que lhe caia leve e charmosamente pela face direita. Estava mais alto do que já era, e aparentava maior maturidade.

Ambos se abraçam...

- Bem, entre Touya.  – Tomoyo sorri, ainda meio surpresa com a mudança de Touya

- Com licença.  – Touya entra calmamente e ambos sentam-se no sofá de Tomoyo

- Touya, você mudou hein? Está mais bonito do que nunca.  – Tomoyo sorri, dizendo em tom de brincadeira, mas expressando, na verdade, o que realmente achava

- Não, é apenas impressão...  – Touya olha para Tomoyo –  ...e você Tomoyo, está maravilhosa, parece uma modelo. – sorri

Não era mentira. Tomoyo se tornara uma pessoa muito bonita. Seus longos cabelos negros e seus doces olhos violetas, faziam um "exótico", porém belo, contraste com a pele alva da jovem.

Tomoyo avermelha-se levemente, mas sorri...

- Bom, deixando os elogios de lado, deseja tomar algo? Um chá?

- Aceito. Faz tempo que não tomo um bom chá. O último que tomei fora feito por uma monstrenga, por isso não se deve levar em conta.  – Touya comenta, em tom de deboche

- Você não muda Touya.  – Tomoyo sorri e vai até a cozinha

"Mentira..."  – pensa enquanto arrumava algumas coisas para preparar o chá –  "...você mudou sim Touya, e muito. Tornou-se mais alegre, aberto, comunicativo...tudo o que eu deixei de ser."

- Precisa de ajuda Tomoyo?  – pergunta Touya, aparecendo na porta da cozinha

- Não precisa Touya.  – sorri –  Pode esperar na sala, mas muito obrigada em todo o caso.

- Tudo bem, qualquer coisa, é só me chamar.  – Touya volta para a sala

*****

O chá estava preparado. Tomoyo cortava pedaços do belo bolo que fizera na manhã daquele dia.

"Mas...Porquê?"  – pensou

*****

Na sala, ela e Touya pôs-se a tomar chá e conversar. Como tivera sido a faculdade de Touya, como estava a faculdade de Tomoyo...

- Touya...

- Sim?  – virou-se para Tomoyo

- Sabe, notei que você mudou. Não apenas na aparência, mas também, me parece mais alegre, e não tão fechado quanto era antigamente.

Touya olha para Tomoyo de forma surpresa, mas ao mesmo tempo, gentil.

- É verdade. Acho que mudei mesmo.  – ele dá um leve sorriso 

- ...Por quê?  – questiona Tomoyo

- Talvez porque enquanto estava estudando, aprendi que não precisava ser tão fechado, pois, apesar de tudo, o ser humano é alguém que compreende o que sentimos. Afinal, da mesma forma, ele também possui tais sentimentos e sente o que sentimos.

- Entendo...e tens razão.  – Tomoyo sorri 

- Mas...  – Touya pausa e fica a observar o rosto de Tomoyo –  ...e você Tomoyo? Por que mudou tanto? Já não é mais aquela jovem ativa e alegre. Parece-me mais séria...Distante...

- ...  – Tomoyo para com a cabeça baixa, mas levanta-a com um sorriso triste –  ...Eu sei. Mudei muito, e para pior. Não por causa da minha separação com Eriol, ou pelo sofrimento causado por este. Não, é algo mais delicado que...Acho que não vale a pena ser comentado.

- O que é? Diga-me Tomoyo, não é necessário você ficar escondendo isso em si, apenas irá sofrer mais.  – Touya põe uma de suas mãos no ombro de Tomoyo

- ...

- Vamos, diga...confie em mim.

Tomoyo olha para os olhos de Touya. Estes lhe transmitiam preocupação, e de certo modo, segurança.

- Acontece Touya, que eu...  – faz uma pausa, tentando calmamente encontrar as palavras certas –  ...Com o meu isolamento, comecei a prestar atenção em certas coisas, que antes não prestava, sentir coisas que não sentia, ver coisas que eu não via. Essa percepção começou a se tornar muito forte e logo notei que, por motivos que desconheço ao certo, acabei adquirindo, aos poucos, magia. Essa magia me faz ser capaz de prever e ver o que acontecerá no futuro. O problema é que como eu não sei de onde isso surgiu e como, eu não tenho controle sobre ela.

- Entendo...  – Touya permanece calmo, mas triste por Tomoyo –  ...Você está triste pois sabe o que acontecerá com as pessoas de quem você gosta?

- Não. Não estou triste por causa do saber o que acontecerá comigo, com Sakura ou Li. Eu não sei, mas acho que não tenho esse poder de prever o futuro das pessoas com quem convivo diariamente. Estou triste e distante das pessoas, pois é difícil estar andando na rua e saber que certo senhor será atropelado e por isso ficará paraplégico ou ver o suicídio de uma mulher cujo namorado a traíra, ou ainda...

Tomoyo pausa, colocando a testa no ombro de Touya...

- ...Saber que a pequena filha de 3 anos da minha ex-colega Sarah, que cuidou, dedicou e amou tanto essa criança, irá ter uma estranha doença que fará a pequena sofrer, junto dos pais, até a morte, e que eu, mesmo sabendo, não poderei fazer nada para ajudá-la, nem aos pais dela, é duro. Eu não consigo agüentar. Minha vontade é de chorar, mas...

De repente Touya abraça Tomoyo que para de falar, com uma expressão surpresa.

- "...mas...sei que devo continuar sendo forte", é isso que você ia dizer, não é Tomoyo?  – esta afirma com a cabeça –  Pois eu também pensava assim, mas notei que quanto mais forte eu tentava ser, mais fechado eu me tornava. Você, Tomoyo, não precisa tentar ser forte, seja apenas você mesma. Não renegue seus sentimentos e as suas vontades.

- Mas...  – Tomoyo fecha os olhos –  ...Eu tenho medo...Medo de que se eu não for forte, sofrerei mais do que sofreria sendo forte.

- Não precisa ter medo. Aconteça o que acontecer, Sakura estará ao seu lado, o moleque estará ao seu lado, e eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, te ajudando no que for necessário. Pode confiar.  – Touya dá um leve sorriso

- Obrigada...  – lágrimas começam a cair dos olhos de Tomoyo, que permanecem fechados –  ...Muito obrigada Touya.  – apesar das lágrimas, Tomoyo tinha um doce sorriso no rosto, um sorriso de alívio e de libertação"

**********

- Mamãe! Mamãe!

Tomoyo desperta de seus devaneios, graças aos gritos.

- Hã? Ah, diga querido.  – Tomoyo sorri

- Você já se arrumou? Eu e o papai estamos te esperando.

- Ah, eu já me arrumei sim. Vamos Eiji.  – ela pega a pequena mão de seu filho e ambos descem para almoçar

*****

Tomoyo, Touya e Eiji acabavam de almoçar e conversavam animadamente.

- Mamãe, amanhã o papai vai me levar para conhecer a Torre de Tokyo!  – diz Eiji, com um grande sorriso no rosto

- Que bom meu filho.  – Tomoyo sorri –  Eu não vou poder ir, tenho que terminar o projeto da roupa de uma cliente.  – olha para o marido com uma expressão de "me perdoe"

- Tudo bem querida. Eu e Eiji podemos nos virar sozinhos.  – sorri –  Não é filho?

- Claro.  – Eiji sorri e, de repente, começa a bagunçar o cabelo do pai –  Hihi!

- Esse seu novo penteado ficou lindo Touya.  – Tomoyo diz, segurando o riso

O cabelo de Touya estava levantado e, ao mesmo tempo,  no rosto.

- Ora...Eiji! (x¬¬)  – Touya segura Eiji e começa a fazer cócegas no pequeno

- Para papai! Para!  – Eiji ria, Tomoyo também. Ah, como amava aqueles dois. Eles eram não só a vida, mas a luz desta também. Se os perdesse, não saberia o que fazer, na certa, morreria.

- Você está bem querida?  – pergunta Touya, tirando Tomoyo novamente de seus devaneios –  Parece distraída.  – um pouco de preocupação podia ser visto em seus olhos

- Não é nada não querido. Bem, eu vou arrumar a cozinha.  – Tomoyo sorri e levanta-se da mesa

- Quer ajuda?

- Não, obrigada. Distraia Eiji, senão ele ficará tentando chamar minha atenção e eu não conseguirei terminar.

- Certo, pode deixar.  – Touya sorri –  Eiji, vamos brincar na sala, sim?  – diz, caminhando até a porta

- Está bem papai!  –Eiji sorri e segue seu pai

- *ufa*

"Primeiro, lavar os pratos..."  – enquanto lavava, lembranças vinham à sua mente novamente...

**********

"Tomoyo estava em seu apartamento, terminando de limpar a pouca louça que acabara de lavar".

*TRIIIIM*

- Touya...Como você consegue sempre me ligar na hora em que termino de fazer minhas coisas?  – sorri

Tomoyo atende ao telefone com calma e um sorriso...

- Olá Touya!  – sorri

- Hã? Tomoyo? Como sabia que era eu?

- Imaginei, afinal, é você, Touya.  – sorri

- Entendo (ou quase). Bem, está ocupada?

- Não. Já acabei de fazer tudo.

- Ótimo. Que tal sairmos então?

- Por mim tudo bem. Eu estava mesmo pensando em dar uma volta, ver algum filme.

- Certo, então a gente se encontra no Parque daqui à uma hora, tudo bem?

- Ok, estarei lá. Até mais Touya.

- Até Tomoyo.

Tomoyo coloca o telefone no gancho.

"Que bom...Não terei de sair sozinha...realmente Touya, você me ligou em uma ótima hora."  – sorri, indo logo se arrumar

Sorrir...Algo que Tomoyo voltara a fazer, bem como sair normalmente, sem mais ter medo de nada. Já havia se passado 2 meses desde que Touya voltara, e foi neles em que ela voltara a ser o que era antes, com a ajuda do próprio. Eles sempre conversavam, saiam, e isso ajudou muito Tomoyo.

"É ótimo ter Touya como amigo".  – Tomoyo para, segurando a saia que iria vestir –  "Amigo? Será que é apenas isso?"  – questionava-se, com o rosto levemente avermelhado

"Há vezes que desejo tanto estar com Touya, e se isso demora a acontecer, sinto um vazio tão grande. Fora que me sinto tão protegida e alegre quando estou com ele. Não sei...talvez eu esteja começando a..."  – ela olha para o relógio...10 minutos...

- Essa não!! Vou me atrasar!  – Tomoyo começa a correr de um lado para outro no quarto –  "Outra hora eu penso nisso!"

*****

No parque, um jovem espera, pacientemente, sua amiga chegar.

- Touya!  – grita uma jovem, correndo. Seus longos cabelos, presos unicamente por um tiara, esvoaçavam contra o vento, dando-lhe uma aparência angelical

Touya sorri com a visão...

- Olá Tomoyo.

- *afaf* Perdoe-me o atraso.  – diz sorrindo ^_^''

- Tudo bem, cheguei faz pouco tempo. "Na verdade há uma hora''  – Touya permanece sorrindo ^_^" –  Ah, para você...  – Touya entrega a Tomoyo uma única, mas de beleza inigualável, magnólia

- Muito obrigada.  – Tomoyo sorri levemente ruborizada –  Mas...Onde você arranjou uma flor linda dessas no meio do outono?

- ...  – Touya olha para o lado, sério, meio avermelhado –  ...Digamos que eu tive uma ajuda mágica.

- Ah...Certo...  – Tomoyo já imaginava, mas prefere não prolongar mais ainda o assunto

- Bem, aonde você quer ir?

- Qualquer lugar para mim está ótimo.

Ambos começam a andar pela cidade. Visitaram diversas localidades, foram ao parque de diversões, ao cinema. 

As sensações, a alegria, os sentimentos que uniam ambos, tudo começava a se tornar claro e a ser relembrado na mente de Tomoyo.

*****

A noite chegara. Tanto Tomoyo como Touya estavam exaustos. Haviam andado o dia inteiro e se divertido como a muito não se divertiam. Ambos já estavam no elevador do prédio de Tomoyo...

- Touya, adorei o passeio.  – Tomoyo sorria e segurava a flor, que apesar de tudo, não estava sequer amassada

- Eu também Tomoyo. É ótimo sair quando se tem uma boa companhia.  – Touya dá um leve sorriso enquanto olha para Tomoyo, que nesse ponto estava totalmente vermelha

- Que nada Touya. Eu é que tenho sorte de poder sair com uma pessoa tão gentil como você.  – Tomoyo sorri, deixando Touya encabulado

O elevador chega no andar de Tomoyo. Ambos caminham juntos pelo longo corredor, até o apartamento desta. Na porta eles se despedem...

- Muito obrigada novamente, Touya.  – Tomoyo sorri, e abre a porta, entrando na casa –  Não quer entrar?

- Não, obrigado. Já está tarde melhor deixar para outro dia...

- Tudo bem, então até.  – Tomoyo sorri

- Até...

A porta é fechada lentamente...

- Espera Tomoyo...!  – esta abre a porta novamente e é surpreendida por um beijo de Touya

Tomoyo fica estática, apenas sentindo os lábios quentes de Touya nos seus. Logo ela começa a retribuir. Touya puxa o corpo de Tomoyo para mais perto do seu, sentido o calor desta. Ambos começam a curtir as sensações, os sentimentos, os desejos, tudo como pequenas bolhas chegando à superfície e logo estourando...

Acabaram chegando ao quarto, e lá ambos se tornaram um só. Dois corpos, dois corações, mas apenas uma alma. Uma alma repleta de felicidade, sensações, toques, desejos e, principalmente, amor. Amor que finalmente fora descoberto e demonstrado. Um grande amor verdadeiro...Envolvente e que, provavelmente, seria eterno...

**********

- Querida. Querida, acorde.  – Tomoyo sentia-se sendo levemente chacoalhada

- Hã? Que?  – Tomoyo abre os olhos, dando de cara com Touya –  TOUYA?!

Touya dá um pulo para trás. (o.Ô)

- Aiai...Desculpe.  – Tomoyo sorri, sem jeito ^_^''

- Não, tudo bem.  – Touya sorri ^__^u

- Ai, eu dormi?  – pergunta Tomoyo, totalmente confusa

- Sim. Assim que terminou de lavar a louça, você veio para a sala, deitou no sofá e acabou adormecendo.  – Touya parecia preocupado com o estado de Tomoyo

- Mamãe!  – Eiji aparece sorrindo –  A senhora está bem? Você parecia em transe.

- Não é nada. Eu estou bem sim.  – Tomoyo sorri, realmente estava bem, aquelas lembranças a agradavam –  E eu não estou mentindo.  – diz, olhando para a cara descrente de Touya

- Ok, vou acreditar em você desta vez.  – Touya sorri –  Mas você está estranha, está tão desligada.

- Hum...acho que o trabalho está me enlouquecendo.  – Tomoyo sorri, beijando a testa de Touya –  Não se preocupe querido, está tudo bem. Mesmo.

- Ok, ok, mas em todo o caso, por que não saímos? Vamos tomar um sorvete ou algo assim.

- EBA! Sorvete!!!  – diz um animado Eiji

- Boa idéia.  – Tomoyo sorri –  "Assim, quem sabe, essas minhas lembranças não param um pouco?"

*****

Eiji brincava alegremente no escorregador do Rei Pingüim com outras crianças. Enquanto isso, Touya e Tomoyo estavam sentados, observando Eiji brincar enquanto terminavam seus sorvetes. 

Quem olhasse para Tomoyo acharia estranho ela possuir em seu rosto um sorriso bobo, e os olhos perdidos no infinito. Porém, para ela, havia motivos para isso. Em sua mente passavam vários momentos de sua vida após aquela noite com Touya, como em um filme, sem som, mas com muitas cores...

"O pedido de namoro, quase seguido pelo pedido de noivado. A surpresa de Sakura e Shaoran, os preparativos, o casamento. A noite de núpcias e a lua de mel passada em Paris. A alegria de estar com quem se ama. As estranhas e repentinas dores, repletas de intensa preocupação e da correria para o hospital. A notícia da gravidez. A surpresa de Touya acompanhada de um quase desmaio. Os preparativos do enxoval, a alegria e o brilho nos olhos de Tomoyo...De uma futura mãe. O nascimento de Eiji. Os primeiros sorrisos, as primeiras palavras, os primeiros passos, os primeiros aniversários. A felicidade do "Papai Touya" e a paparicação da "Tia Sakura" e do "Tio Shaoran" (cujo o nome, o pequeno Eiji não conseguia pronunciar corretamente, chamando-o apenas de "Tio Shao"). A bela vida que levavam juntos, os três, sempre em intenso amor e constante alegria."

Em meio aos seus devaneios, Tomoyo sentiu ser observada. Olhando para o lado, seu olhar se encontrou com o de Touya. Este a observava com extrema preocupação. 

- O que houve querida? Não está se sentindo bem novamente?

- Hã? Ah, não é nada querido, sério...  – Tomoyo dá um leve sorriso e Touya continua a observá-la com a mesma expressão...

- Eu sinto que você está escondendo alguma coisa e não quer me dizer o que....Por que, To?  – Tomoyo abre os olhos, espantada...

Verdade. Por que ela não dizia a Touya? Será que no fundo ela via isso como um aviso e não queria que Touya tirasse conclusões precipitadas? Ou será...Que ela tinha perdido a confiança em Touya? Não...apostava sua vida se fosse necessário que ainda amava e confiava em Touya....Mas então, por quê?

- Nã...Não é nada querido.  – Tomoyo sorri sincera –  Eu apenas pensava em algumas besteiras do trabalho, nada de importante.  – uma pausa... –  Você sabe como estou me empenhando naquele modelo.

- Sim...sim, eu entendo.  – Touya sorri, ele acreditara –  Eu realmente sei que aquele modelo é importante para você.

Bom, ao menos não era mentira completa. De certo que aquele vestido era importante. Afinal, era uma questão de honra para Tomoyo, a famosa estilista "Daidouji" (que mesmo tendo seu sobrenome mudado para Kinomoto, continua sendo conhecida assim), que fora chamada para fazer o vestido de casamento de uma importante *e poderosa* presidente de uma Instituição Musical, de quem, por certo tempo, Tomoyo foi muito amiga.

Touya olha para o céu...o sol já estava começando a se por...

- Nossa, já está tarde não? Melhor voltarmos para casa.  – Touya sorri, levantando-se e segurando a mão de Tomoyo de leve.

- Concordo...  – Tomoyo sorri, enquanto levanta-se calmamente –  Eiji! Vamos querido. Já está tarde.

Eiji vem correndo, sorrindo. Touya segura-o em seu ombro com uma mão, enquanto anda de mãos dadas com Tomoyo...

*****

No dia seguinte...

Tomoyo levanta calmamente da cama, colocando rapidamente algumas roupas. Acordara cedo e mais alegre, graças à noite tranqüila que tivera.

"Hoje Touya e Eiji vão para a Torre de Tokyo...acho que vou aproveitar que acordei cedo para fazer um café bem reforçado."  – sorri, indo até a cozinha...

Ela, rapidamente, começa a preparar os ingredientes, algumas panquecas, terminando logo...

- Hora de acordar meus garotos.  – ela retira o avental enquanto sobe as escadas até seu próprio quarto...

A luz do sol que aos poucos despontava, iluminava parcialmente o quarto. Na grande cama de casal, Touya permanecia dormindo, sério como sempre.

Tomoyo permanece alguns instantes apreciando o rosto adormecido de seu belo marido. Como o amava. Queria tanto acompanhar os dois naquele passeio, mas sabia que precisava terminar aquele vestido ainda hoje...Uma pena...

- 'Touya....Touya...amor....hora de acordar. O café está pronto...' – chama em uma voz doce e melodiosa

- Hã? Que? Já é de manhã?  – diz um sonolento Touya

- Sim. Bom dia querido.  – Tomoyo dá um beijo apaixonado em Touya, que retribui, sorrindo

- Que ótima maneira de começar o dia.  – Touya sorri, Tomoyo também, como ele era engraçadinho...

- Bem, vista-se, que hoje você tem um passeio a enfrentar.  – lembra –  Vou acordar o Eiji.  – mais um beijo, acompanhado da saída rápida de Tomoyo...

Outro quarto...desta vez de Eiji. Como ele parecia com Touya enquanto dormia, sério porém, de certo modo, meigo.

- Eiji, querido, hora de acordar. Você vai sair com seu pai hoje, lembra?  – diz calmamente

- A...Ainda é cedo...  – diz sonolento

- Nada disso, para um passeio ser bom, tem que começar cedo...

- Ah...mãe...

- Nada de "Ah" querido. Levante antes que eu peça para o papai vir te ajudar a levantar.  – diz com um leve sorriso malvado

- NÃO!!!  – diz Eiji, sentando-se na cama rapidamente –  Da última vez eu quase morri de tanto rir.  – diz, com algumas gotas de suor frio "u.u"

- Hehehe. Bom dia querido.  ­– Tomoyo sorri, beijando levemente a bochecha de seu filhinho.

- Bom dia...  – diz o pequeno limpado os olhos, beijando também, a bochecha da mãe

- Quer ajuda para se arrumar?

- Não, já sei me arrumar sozinho.

- Entendo...bem, qualquer coisa, é só chamar que eu apareço.

- Sim.

Tomoyo estava saindo do quarto quando...

- MÃE!  – grita Eiji

- Sim?

- Escolhe uma roupa?  – pede com um sorrisinho infantil

- Claro.  – Tomoyo sorri caminhando calmamente para o armário...

*****

Enquanto tomavam o café, Tomoyo, Touya e Eiji, conversavam animadamente como a família feliz e harmoniosa que sempre foram.

- O que os dois estão pensando em fazer na torre?  – questiona Tomoyo, tomando um gole de seu chá

- Bom, nós vamos à Torre de Tokyo apenas para passear e para Eiji conhecê-la.  – explica Touya

- Além de fazer algumas compras!  – complementa Eiji com um grande sorriso

- Isso é mesmo necessário filho?  – diz Touya, olhando para Eiji com uma cara...não muito alegre

- Claro!  – Eiji sorri infantilmente

Tomoyo, enquanto observava a pequena "discussão", apenas ria. Um gesto simples, mas verdadeiro.

*****

Logo, Touya e Eiji já estavam prontos para partirem, bem como Tomoyo já terminara de organizar algumas coisas.

- Querido, vá com cuidado tá?  – diz Tomoyo com um sorriso sereno, beijando o rosto de Touya

- Claro querida. Sempre.

Tomoyo segura Eiji no colo...

- E você Eiji, filhinho. Cuide bem do seu pai certo?  – Tomoyo sorri, beijando a bochecha de seu pequeno

- Pode deixar mãe!  – Eiji sorri, também beijando o rosto da mãe.

Eiji entra no carro, sentando e colocando logo o cinto.

- Bem, bom passeio para os dois.

- Ah...querida...  – diz Touya de repente

- Si...?  – Touya puxa Tomoyo pela cintura, dando-lhe um beijo doce e apaixonado em seus lábios. Tomoyo apenas retribui, com os olhos abertos de surpresa

- Até mais tarde querida. Voltaremos logo.  – Touya dá um lindo sorriso

- A...Até meu amor...  – Tomoyo também sorri, ainda meio surpresa

Logo, Touya e Eiji já estavam na rua, a caminho da Torre de Tokyo. Quando eles não mais podiam ser vistos, Tomoyo resolveu entrar na casa, fechando a porta lentamente e encostando-se nela...

"Há quanto tempo ele não fazia isso?"  – Tomoyo dá um leve sorriso, colocando dois dedos de leve sobre os lábios

- Tomoyo...  – disse para si mesma –  ...Foi ótimo, mas está na hora de trabalhar!  – lentamente Tomoyo caminha até seu escritório...

**********

Touya dirigia calmamente. Já era noite, e estava a caminho de casa. Fora um ótimo passeio em um belo dia. Andara bastante, comprara várias coisas e, sua companhia, Eiji, deixava tudo tão alegre. Este brincara tanto que agora dormia como um anjo no banco de trás do carro. Anjo...Sim, apesar de ter sido ótimo o passeio, seu anjo-mestre faltara.

Amava tanto aquele anjo que caiu do céu, bem em seus braços. Aquele anjo tão belo, doce, de voz tão divina, que ele tanto amava e que era a luz de sua vida. Teve sorte em tê-la ao seu lado por tanto tempo, ela era especial. Tudo era mágico e maravilhoso quando era com ela e com seu querido Eiji. Sim, essas eram e são as coisas mais importantes da sua vida, sua mulher e seu filho...

Em meio aos seus doces pensamentos, um barulho fez Touya voltar. Um grande ônibus, aparentemente desgovernado, vinha em direção do seu carro.

- O quê?! Droga!  – Touya tenta com toda a sua força virar o carro para o outro lado, a fim de escapar do choque. Porém, este...como certas coisas em nossa vida, era inevitável...

*****

A batida foi violenta, tanto o carro de Touya quanto o ônibus caíram em um barranco próximo à cidade de Tomoeda. O carro de Touya "vôo" algum tempo antes de colidir violentamente com o chão. Alguns minutos, pequenas chamas começaram a se formar na fronte do carro...

Touya, apesar de tudo, permanecia levemente acordado, porém não tinha idéia de quanto tempo ainda conseguiria suportar...

- 'Acho...que...hoje...não voltaremos para casa...meu...amor...'

Touya nota que sua visão estava se tornando levemente vermelha enquanto sente, em sua mão, um pequeno braço...imóvel...

 "Eiji..."  – Touya sente lágrimas se formarem, misturando-se com o sangue, esquecendo a dor...

"Me perdoe Tomoyo...acho que seremos obrigados à deixar-te totalmente sozinha...eu não...queria que...fosse...des...se...mo..."  – logo, o cansaço, a exaustão e a dor vencem, fazendo Touya dormir...para sempre...

**********

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  – Tomoyo acorda repentinamente...já era tarde da noite...

Enquanto trabalhava, acabara caindo em um sono pesado...em volto de um pesadelo...

- O quê...?  – Tomoyo limpa as lágrimas que o sonho provocara –  Aquele sonho...foi...muito...  – uma dor muito forte lhe invade o coração –  Eu...não...sinto...

*TRIIIM*

Ela atende o telefone, próximo à sua mesa de trabalho...

- Alô Tomoyo...?

- Hã? Quem? Sakura? O que houve?!  – Tomoyo exalta um pouco a voz, preocupada...

Sakura sempre possuía uma voz alegre, que só de se ouvir, aumentava seu astral, mas desta vez, era diferente. Parecia sofrida, triste...

- O Touya e o Eiji....  – Tomoyo houve Sakura começar a soluçar forte, enquanto podia sentir o sofrimento da amiga...

- O que tem os dois?!  – pergunta Tomoyo, ficando realmente preocupada...

- Ligaram aqui....Um acidente...de carro.....um ônibus...bateu....no carro....o Touya....o Eiji....Eles...  – Sakura balbuciava palavras desconexas, porém, que bastaram para o pleno entendimento de Tomoyo...

*Clanc...*

O telefone cai...

Tomoyo fica parada por alguns instantes, antes de levantar...andando como em transe para algum lugar...

- TOMOYO? TOMOYO?! TOMOYO?!?!?!  – Sakura gritava, preocupada…mas era inútil...naquele instante um carro era ligado e saia...

*****

Não sabia como...mas chegara. Tomoyo desceu do carro. Estava chovendo muito forte. Ambulâncias, médicos, policiais, bombeiros, uma bagunça...

- Senhora, não pode ficar aqu...  – Tomoyo continuava andando...não ouvira, ou não quisera ouvir o aviso do policial...

Ela olha para o barranco e vê...um grande ônibus caído. Mais à frente...Ela avista, quase que apenas a carcaça de...algo. Apesar da noite e da forte chuva, ela conseguia ver, nitidamente o que era. O carro...preto...de Touya....

*****

- 'Tou...ya.... Ei.....ji.....'  – grossas lágrimas começam a cair dos olhos de Tomoyo...

- A senhora não pode per...  – o policial olha para o rosto da jovem senhora, que demonstrava uma expressão de tristeza profunda...podia jurar que ela estava morta, de tão pálida e pelo estado em que ela se encontrava...

- 'Mi...nha...fa...mí...li.....'  – ela balbucia enquanto mais lágrimas caiam...

- Meu Deus!  – o policial espanta-se de tal forma que outra policial nota, vindo ajudá-lo...

- O que houve?  – diz a policial que Tomoyo não podia ver direito, mas sabia que era uma mulher...

- Ela é esposa do...

Outra exclamação...o que acontecera....onde eles estavam?

- Ah...bem...

Tomoyo mal espera os policiais falarem, começando, lentamente a andar até um local de onde pessoas subiam...

Um corpo...não...não era Touya...mesmo coberto por um lençol branco, manchado, sabia que não se tratava de seu marido. Outros corpos que se seguiram, não tinha nem idéia de quem era, e se soubesse, não lembraria, não naquele momento...

Logo, um corpo...alto, forte...sim...Tomoyo se aproximou dos enfermeiros e da maca...

- De licença moça...

- Não...  – disse em um fio de voz

Ela calmamente levanta parte do lençol...sim...era Touya. O rosto estava disforme, como se queimado, bem como partes do corpo dele...mas mesmo assim, ainda era aquele ser belo que ela tanto amava...

- 'Touya...'  – Tomoyo sentia as lágrimas caírem, ela segura a mão, agora disforme, de seu amor, colocando-a perto de seu rosto –  '...Porque isso aconteceu...justo com você querido...justo com nós...'

Um outro corpo foi depositado próximo ao local onde estava o de Touya...um corpo...pequeno...

- Não...!  – Tomoyo se jogou do lado daquele corpo...Totalmente irreconhecível...pequeno...o seu pequeno...

- 'Eiji......não........por favor..........ainda é cedo..........não vá. Você é muito novo.......não pode me deixar......nem você.....nem seu pai.....Eiji......não quero......ficar sozinha novamente....'  – Tomoyo abraça o corpo imóvel de seu pequeno filho...lágrimas...a dor...

Uma mão pousa no ombro de Tomoyo...

- Vamos, te levaremos para casa Tomoyo...  – uma voz familiar...

- Shao...ran...  – Tomoyo se vira lentamente...olhando para o rosto do amigo...

Sim...eram Shaoran e Sakura...Porém, ao mesmo tempo não eram eles. A tristeza estampada em seus rostos era tão grande que chegava a modificá-los. Mas...não conseguia pensar mais...tudo passava como em câmera lenta para Tomoyo. Pessoas passando, falando coisas para ela...Mas de que adiantava? Já tinha acontecido...Eles não estavam mais ali, com ela...

*****

Logo, estava em sua casa, com um chá em suas mãos, sendo servida por Shaoran. Afinal, Sakura, também não conseguia ao menos se mexer. Não suportava a perda de seu querido irmãozinho...

Shaoran dizia coisas que Tomoyo não compreendia. Apenas sabia que após alguns minutos (ou teriam se passado horas?)...Shaoran ajudou Sakura a se levantar e foram-se embora...

Permaneceu sentada...imóvel...dormiu ali...não comeu...não tomou banho...nada fez. Apenas, permaneceu sentada, naquele sofá...

*****

No dia seguinte...

O Enterro. O último adeus...

Lágrimas...Tomoyo queria que elas caíssem....mas não...elas não caíam. Elas já deviam ter secado, de tanto que chorara na noite anterior.

Ela via pessoas se aproximarem e falarem com ela, mas ela, Tomoyo, permanecia presa em seu mundo. Nada parecia tirá-la daquele transe...palavras de conforto não adiantavam...Eles não estavam mais ali...Esse era o fato. 

*****

Os dias passaram, Shaoran e Sakura não mais iam visitar Tomoyo, não adiantava. Tentaram forçá-la a comer nos primeiros dias, mas foi inútil, e logo se foram, pois sabiam que ela não estava ali, ela ainda estava presa às lembranças do passado feliz que possuía, destruído daquela forma tão...horrível...

Lembranças... 

Tomoyo dormira na sala todos os dias, desde o acidente...mas então, de repente, começou a caminhar e, finalmente, subir as escadas lentamente, parecendo levar uma eternidade. Ao chegar no andar de cima, caminhou até o quarto que fora de Eiji, olhou por alguns instantes, parecendo ouvir os risos de Eiji, mas não passavam de ilusões...

Foi ao seu quarto...Sentou-se na cama...ainda sentia o perfume de seu amor ali...mas ele, Touya, não estava lá...Nunca mais estaria...

Lágrimas...novamente elas. O peso da solidão pareceu finalmente atingir Tomoyo em cheio...

Dor...

Sofrimento...

Angústia...

Perda...

Nunca mais os veria...a solidão era realmente inevitável...apenas sobrariam as lembranças felizes...

Sim...As lembranças. 

No final, elas eram realmente um aviso...Um aviso da chegada da temível morte...a chegada do adeus...

Dor...

Sofrimento...

Angústia...

Culpa...

Sim. Ela era a culpada...não compreendera os sonhos, achando-os normais...sim, no final, a culpa era mesmo dela e da sua ingenuidade em achar que nada de mal poderia acontecer...Mas...Ela não tinha como saber...não...realmente...não tinha como...Sim...o destino. Fora ele...novamente...

Dor...

Sofrimento...

Angústia...

Ódio...

- POR QUÊ FIZESTE ISSO COMIGO?! O QUE EU FIZ?! O QUE ELES FIZERAM?! JÁ NÃO BASTA MEU SOFRIMENTO DE OUTRORA?! POR QUE  HAVIA TANTA NECESSIDADE DE ME CAUSAR MAIS DOR?!  – uma explosão repentina juntamente com o "por quê?"

Dor...

Sofrimento...

Angústia...

Dúvida...

- 'Por que eles? Por que não eu? Por que a vida me prega tantas peças...tanto sofrimento...tanta perda. Não é justo...não é.'

- 'Eiji ainda era uma criança...por que ele não foi poupado? E Touya? A carreira dele estava indo tão bem...só tinha a prosperar. Por que ele se foi?'

Perguntas...Todas sem respostas. Questões que ninguém conseguiria responder...Nem ela própria...

*Tchac*

Tomoyo cai no chão, deitando-se, encolhida...como uma criança, quando sente-se totalmente perdida em um mundo somente de adultos.

Lágrimas. Mesmo com os olhos fechados, as lágrimas continuam a cair, forte, como tudo o que sentia...

"Dor...Sofrimento...Angústia...Todas vêm me atormentar...novamente..."  – mais lágrimas, moldando seu doce e sofrido rosto...

*****

...Uma mão...

"Hã?"  – Tomoyo abre os olhos lentamente... –  "...Eiji..."  – mais lágrimas...

+ Não chore mamãe...  – Eiji dá um doce sorriso, limpando o rosto da mãe...

- 'Filhinho...que...saudades...'  – Tomoyo dá um leve sorriso, enquanto se ajoelha, ficando de frente para Eiji que sorri novamente, abraçando sua mãe...

+ Por favor mamãe, não chore...não quero te ver desse jeito...eu não gosto quando você sofre.  – Eiji entristece levemente enquanto coloca a pequena mãozinha no rosto de Tomoyo

- 'Mas é difícil...eu não consigo suportar sem vocês...'  – Tomoyo fecha os olhos enquanto abraça seu filho...

+ Mamãe...  – Eiji sorri levemente enquanto é abraçado...

+ Tomoyo...querida...eu também não quero te ver sofrendo...mais...

Tomoyo levanta o olhar...vendo o rosto de...Touya...

- Tou...ya....  – Eiji solta sua mãe, que se levanta calmamente, ficando de pé... –  É você amor?

Touya sorri...

- Touya!  – Tomoyo o abraça, beijando mais uma vez os lábios de seu marido, que ainda possui o mesmo doce sabor do amor...

Touya apenas sorri...

- Mas...você...Eiji...  – diz enquanto pega o pequeno Eiji em seus braços...

+ Sim To. Estamos mortos. Mas, mesmo assim, temos o direito de vir falar com você...uma última vez.  – Touya sorri – Viemos aqui apenas para pedir que não fique sofrendo tanto...

- Eu não posso...eu não consigo...  – a tristeza ainda permanecia estampada em seu rosto

+ Tomoyo, querida.  – Touya levanta o queixo de Tomoyo, olhando-a nos olhos –  Certa vez eu te disse que não precisava ser forte, porém eu não disse que você NUNCA deve ser forte.

- Co...como? Não entendi muito bem...

+ Eu sei que será duro você viver sem nós...e que para você é injusto o Eiji morrer tão cedo, mas...Você tem que superar isso. Entenda nossa morte como uma etapa da sua vida.

- Mas mesmo assim...eu preciso de vocês...vocês são importantes para mim...não posso viver sem vocês...eu não conseguiria...

+ Mamãe, você...não está pensando em se matar...não é?  – diz Eiji com uma voz meio temerosa

- ...  –Tomoyo baixa levemente a cabeça

+ Tomoyo! Não pense nessa possibilidade! Caso contrário, aí sim nunca mais iremos nos ver.  – diz Touya espantado, em tom de aviso. Tomoyo torna a olhar para os olhos de Touya –  Deixe o curso da vida seguir sozinho...chegará a hora em que você deverá cumprir seu destino e nesse dia, você saberá o que fazer e por quê.

- Ei sei...mas...

+ Nem mais nem menos...a senhora vai fazer isso e ponto. Quem está dando a ordem é seu marido querido.  – diz Touya em um sorriso divertido

+ ...E seu filho lindo!  – diz Eiji brincando também...

+ Ora, seu metido...  – diz Touya sorrindo ironicamente, olhando para Eiji...

+ Puxei o senhor, papai.  – Eiji sorri infantilmente

Tomoyo ria...sim....era melhor esperar para encontrá-los quando lhe fosse esperado. Queria poder sentir novamente esses momentos alegres em família. Por mais que ainda sofresse, e por mais que chorasse, haveria esperar, sabia que valeria a pena.

- Ok, ok...os senhores mandam e eu obedeço. Prometo que deixarei tudo correr como a vida quiser.  – Tomoyo dá um lindo sorriso que há muito tempo não era visto.

Eiji e Touya sorriem em satisfação. 

+ Ótimo!  – dizem ambos juntos

+ Bem...acho que precisamos ir agora...  – diz Touya com uma expressão um tanto triste

+ Ah! Eu quero ficar um pouco mais com a mamãe!  – diz Eiji fazendo bico

- Não querido...se o papai está dizendo, é melhor você obedecer.  – Tomoyo dá um leve sorriso

+ Tá bem mamãe.  – Eiji sorri –  Tchau! Prometo que sempre vou lembrar da senhora.

- Tchau querido. Eu também. Você sempre será o meu filhinho fofo.  – Tomoyo dá um beijo na bochecha de seu filho, e este faz o mesmo...

+ Até logo meu anjo de luz...  – Touya sorri, puxando Tomoyo de repente pela cintura, dando-lhe um apaixonado beijo...

- Até meu eterno amor...  – diz Tomoyo quando o beijo se quebra, com um lindo sorriso no rosto...

Eiji vai para os braços de Touya...

+ Logo voltaremos a nos ver.  – Touya dá um lindo sorriso

+ Mamãe! Sempre sorria, mesmo sendo um sorriso triste! Você fica mais linda seja qual for o sorriso!  – Eiji diz, dando um sorrisinho meigo

Lentamente Touya e Eiji somem em uma luz brilhante e ofuscante...

- Pode deixar meu filhinho!  – grita Tomoyo – Eu sorrirei sempre, sempre...  – Tomoyo sorri novamente, observando os dois sumirem, com pequenas lágrimas caindo...não mais lágrimas de tristeza...mas sim de felicidade e saudade...saudade que terá dos seres que tanto ama e para sempre amará...

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Notas da autora:**

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, da mesma forma que gostei de escrevê-lo. 

Sou fã inquestionável de Tomoyo e Eriol, mas ao mesmo tempo, adoro variações, pois é divertido imaginar situações diferentes com personagens diferentes e inimagináveis. Mas enfim...

Dizem que antes de morrermos ou perdemos alguém, fazemos coisas inconscientemente, como um "adeus" às pessoas que amamos. Coisas que nunca ou dificilmente fazemos. Tipo visitar alguém do nada, falar coisas sem sentido, ou simplesmente pensar em coisas que achávamos que havíamos esquecido (e no caso de gente doente, se sente super bem para morrer um tempo depois).

Muita gente não acredita, mas por vezes é verdade...algumas coisas desse tipo ocorreram em minha vida com "tios", avós. Algumas coisas que me falaram que haviam acontecido e, ao analisar, me pareceram meio que um aviso (oxa...que macabro ''').

Só estou falando isso para não acharem que eu tirei as coisas que escrevi aqui, da cabecinha parcialmente oca. Não, foi tudo devidamente planejado e pensado, pois eu sei que se eu nada dissesse, muita gente haveria de vir e falar: "Que idéia mais viajada! Para com isso pô! ¬¬". Mas paro por aqui, pois se eu me aprofundar mais nesse assunto vou acabar tocando em algo que é uma polêmica desgraçada, e eu não sou muito chegada: Religiões. Cada um com sua crença, meus queridos.

Bem, elogios sempre serão bem vindos, mas se não gostou ou deseja criticar, tudo bem, também serão bem vindas (a partir de críticas é que nos tornamos pessoas melhores ^^'''). Mas peço por favor que tantos elogios quanto críticas, sejam construtivas, e não só um "Tah mto legal!!" ou "Tah um lixo!".

Muito obrigada pela atenção,

Meriu


	3. Cap2

**_CAMINHOS _******

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**_Segundo Caminho..._**

Em uma grande mansão, ao sul de Londres, Inglaterra, um jovem senhor de cabelos azuis, denominados certa vez como "azuis-meia-noite", olhos de uma mesma cor, omitidos por um par de óculos de fino aro, observa da varanda de seu quarto, mais exatamente, o vasto jardim levemente iluminado pelo sol recém nascido. As flores brilhavam, mostrando uma beleza além da imaginável. Principalmente por haver, naquele belo jardim, uma flor mágica, ou melhor, duas.

Uma delas, bela, grande, totalmente desenvolvida. A outra, um botão...um lindo botão, nascido daquela outra bela flor. Flores...Todas possuíam um nome, e aquelas duas não eram uma exceção. 

Kaho e Hitsuki...

As duas belas flores na vida daquele senhor cujo o nome é Eriol, mas outrora já fora Lead Clow.

Clow...

Um mago tão poderoso quanto a imaginação pode criar. Um mago capaz de modificar o passado, o presente e o destino, controlar as forças da natureza e de toda e qualquer espécie. Uma pessoa tão poderosa que se não fosse pela gentileza existente em seu coração poderia ser temida, e com razão. Seu poder era sua glória, e ao mesmo tempo sua perdição.

Um poder tão forte que podia controlar a vida dos outros e saber o que o destino lhes reservava, algo tão poderoso que se fosse necessário, ele não morreria, porém, essas coisas não eram, como ele próprio costumava dizer, algo divertido. Afinal, a parte humana existente naquele mago ansiava pela surpresa, pelo não saber o que a vida lhe reservava. Então, para isso, ele morreu, resolvendo renascer como um garoto, agora homem feito, Eriol Hiiragisawa.

Eriol...

Uma pessoa normal, de aparência fria e misteriosa. Não era para menos. Possuía muitos poderes, quase igualados ao de Clow, mas que, ao contrário dele, não conseguia ao certo, distinguir o que ocorreria no futuro. Sim, sabia, mas por vezes o destino conseguia lhe escapar das mãos e fazer-lhe ter grandes surpresas. Entre elas, o grande amor por Kaho Mizuki.

Sim, já amara outra pessoa. Amara não por dizer que amava, amara porque realmente amava. Sim, Eriol amara muito Tomoyo, a ponto de quase casar com ela, mas o destino pregou-lhe uma peça e mostrou que existia alguém de quem ele gostava, admirava e amava mais...

Uma mulher doce, amável, bela...Perfeita. Uma mulher que Eriol sempre idealizara e que encontrara para a eterna felicidade dele. Uma mulher completa que o entendia tão bem quanto ele próprio. Uma mulher que já o amava antes mesmo de ele se dar conta que também sentia mesmo. Enfim, "A Mulher" que faria da vida dele tão perfeita quanto ela...Kaho.

*****

Em meio aos seus devaneios, ele sente uma mão em seu ombro...

- Ah, olá querida.  – Eriol sorri, beijando levemente os lábios de sua esposa

- Está tudo bem amor? Estás tão distante...  – Kaho sorri, encostando a cabeça no ombro do marido, que outrora fora pequeno, menor que ela, e agora, era forte e alto, mais alto do que ela imaginara que ele podia ser.

- Não, é que estava pensando na nossa vida...  – explica

- É, já fazem seis anos, quase sete que estamos juntos.  – complementa Kaho.

- Sim...é verdade.  – Eriol sorri

Seis...Quase sete anos atrás. Fora nessa época que deixara Tomoyo e se casara com Kaho, tão repentinamente, mas fora o melhor. Falando nisso....Como será que ela andava? Estaria bem? Não tinha idéia. Desde que se separaram, não tiveram mais contato. Só sabia que casara e tivera um filho. Isso graças a Sakura que algumas vezes parecia lembrar de ligar para seu velho amigo, porém jamais se prolongava no assunto "Tomoyo".

- Ah, Eriol, recebi um telegrama de Nakuru.  – avisa Kaho

- De Nakuru?  – questiona Eriol com um leve sorriso

Nakuru saíra de casa com Spinel. Eles sempre mandavam cartas e ligavam, mas Eriol nunca sabia exatamente onde os dois guardiões se encontravam. Ao que entendia, eles estavam fazendo um "Tour" pelo mundo...conseguindo algumas coisas aqui e acolá.

- O que ela disse?  – continua Eriol

- Ela disse que passou em Tomoeda por um curto período e encontrou com Sakura e Shaoran.  – diz Kaho com uma expressão séria

- E eles, como estão?  – Eriol estranha a expressão de Kaho, mas permanece sorrindo

- Sakura e Shaoran estão ótimos, e terão o segundo filho ainda este mês...  – Kaho sorri

- Que ótimo para os dois! Preciso ligar para eles então.  – Eriol diz com um belo sorriso

- Mas...  – Kaho para um instante e sua expressão muda de vez –  ...Nakuru soube que Touya morreu em um acidente de carro, no início desse mês.

- O quê?! Touya?!  – Eriol olha pasmo para Kaho

- E não é só...  – Kaho pausa mais uma vez, tomando um pouco de ar –  ...Nakuru soube que Touya...Estava casado com Tomoyo e tinha um filhinho, Eiji.

- Touya....casado....com Tomoyo?  – Eriol permanecia pasmo, procurando um lugar para se sentar e colocar as idéias no lugar...

Acabou sentando-se na cama de casal, e começou a reorganizar as idéias...Tomoyo estava casada com Touya e tinha um filho...como era mesmo o nome do menino? Ah, Eiji. E nesse mês, Touya morreu...em um acidente...

- Como Daidouji está?

- Nakuru disse que tanto Shaoran quanto Sakura disseram que não falavam com ela fazia alguns dias, pois ela andava 'presa em lembranças'...  – Kaho observa o olhar distante de Eriol...

- Pobre...Tomoyo...  – Eriol não sabia o que dizer...não tinha o que dizer...

- Sim...ela deve estar sofrendo...

- Sim... "sofrendo novamente..."  – pensa Eriol...porque acontecia tanta coisa com aquela pobre jovem? Ela era tão boa, por que essas coisas tinham de acontecer com ela?

- Tudo bem Eriol?  – diz Kaho preocupada com a estranha reação de Eriol

- Tudo bem.  – Eriol sorri, nem aparentando ser forçado –  Só fiquei meio abalado com essas notícias...eu nunca imaginaria...

- ...Touya com Tomoyo e ainda que algo dessa grandeza acontecesse com os dois?  – pergunta Kaho

- Sim...isso...exatamente. Como sempre, você acerta meus pensamentos.  – Eriol sorri para sua esposa, segurando-lhe as mãos delicadamente

- Não...apenas pensei na mesma coisa.  – Kaho sorri

Pequenos passos...

- Hitsuki!  – diz Eriol com um sorriso, pegando a pequena filha nos braços.

- Papa... – Hitsuki dá um sorrisinho infantil.

Hitsuki possuía apenas quatro anos, mas era esperta como os pais. Possuía sedosos cabelos vermelhos, como a mãe e grandes olhos, azuis, como o pai.

- Vocês acordaram muito cedo?

- Hitsuki me acordou e acabamos indo passear no jardim. Nem tomamos café ainda.  – explica Kaho

- Tudo bem, eu prepararei o café das minhas duas donzelas.  – Eriol sorri

- Muito obrigada.  – Kaho sorri

- Não é nada. Afinal, você não tem passado muito bem, não é querida?  – diz Eriol com uma leve cara preocupada

- Hã? Como você...?

- Eu senti outro dia sua magia baixando por um curto período. Porém, quando me aproximei, você olhou para mim sorrindo e senti que não tinha mais nada te incomodando.  – explica Eriol rapidamente

- Sim...eu não ando bem. Algumas vezes tropeço...Bem....Mais do que normalmente. Porém logo volto ao normal.  – Kaho nota o olhar de censura nos olhos de Eriol –  Me perdoe meu querido. Eu não quis te preocupar. Não deve ser nada além de um mal estar.

- Mas Kaho....  – Eriol coloca a mão levemente no rosto de Kaho –  ...Por mais que você tente, eu sempre me preocuparei com você...e Hitsuki. Amo as duas, você sabe disso. Qualquer coisa que te acontecer, será o terror para mim.  – Eriol passa a mão levemente pelo rosto de Kaho

- Sim...Eu sei. Bem, mas faz um tempo que nada acontece, então, não tem por que você se preocupar.  – Kaho sorri, colocando sua mão sobre a de Eriol –  Agora, vamos fazer o café pois Hitsuki deve estar faminta e eu também.

- Claro.  – Eriol sorri, enquanto levanta, carregando Hitsuki, segurando a mão de Kaho e andando até a cozinha para então, prepararem o café da manhã em família, de que eles tanto apreciam.

*****

Algumas horas depois, próximo ao horário de almoço, os três resolvem, por decisão de Kaho, passearem pelas ruas de Londres, para apreciar a chegada da primavera.

As ruas de Londres estavam mais claras, mesmo com uma certa névoa e um certo frio que percorriam as ruas da cidade. Era uma bela visão, em comparação com o inverno gelado e impiedoso que tiveram nesse ano. Porém, que não deixara de ser belo pois, por onde olhassem, haviam grandes quantias de neve, que, se podia jurar, brilhavam como se possuíssem luz própria.

Eriol e Kaho não tinham fome e Hitsuki aparentemente também não, afinal, recusara todo e qualquer tipo de alimento que a oferecessem, sendo assim, acabaram indo a um café, escolhendo uma das mesas colocadas em frente a ele, para assim, poderem apreciar melhor a brisa...

- Hum...como é doce esse leve odor de flores.  – diz Kaho com um sorriso

- Sim. Me faz lembrar o Japão, onde as cerejeiras embelezavam as ruas tornando-as verdadeiros tapetes rosas, com um doce odor, misturado com o frescor da brisa.  – diz Eriol com os olhos levemente cerrados, enquanto levava uma xícara de chá aos lábios.

- É verdade. Que saudade de lá. Faz tempo que não vamos visitar Sakura e os outros.  – Kaho dá um leve sorriso como se lembranças estivessem passando em sua memória

- Sim. Lembro-me da época em que éramos apenas crianças, e meu maior divertimento era "alfinetar" meu querido descendente quanto a Sakura. Além de claro, provocar pequenos imprevistos.  – Eriol sorri de modo maldoso.

Kaho dá uma leve risada. Enquanto isso, Hitsuki permanecia sentada no colo da mãe, tentando de alguma maneira, pegar uma pequena borboleta azul...

- Shaoran...Sim, ele era engraçado. Tinha tanta desconfiança de mim, sendo que eu nada planejava fazer a não ser ajudar Sakura.

- O mesmo quanto a mim. Porém para comigo ele tinha motivos. Tornei a vida de Sakura um inferno, naquela época, e ainda arranjava tempo para deixar Li o mais nervoso e envergonhado possível.  – Eriol dá uma leve risada, Kaho também.

Sim...As lembranças boas sempre são divertidas quando relembradas. Trazem bons momentos, momentos alegres, inesquecíveis. Mesmo pessoas sérias, como Kaho e Eriol, não conseguiam deixar de sorrir ao lembrar fatos bons do passado, fatos marcantes que foram tão importantes e os fizeram do jeito que são agora.

De repente, ambos param de rir, ficando com uma expressão mais séria, porém ainda com um sorriso...

- O que houve Kaho?  – pergunta Eriol, ainda sério...

- Não...É que lembrei-me de Nakuru pulando em cima de Touya.  – Kaho dá um leve sorriso

- Eu também...  – Eriol também sorri

Essa era outra parte das lembranças, as más. Aquelas que mostram dor, tristeza, saudade e todo o tipo de sentimento negativo que o homem possui dentro de si.

- Hum...Eu...Não consigo crer ainda que Touya está morto.  – comenta Kaho

- Eu também não. Justo ele que, mesmo perdendo seus poderes, possuía uma capacidade incrível de dedução e percepção, e apesar de tudo, sabia como viver.  – Eriol para, analisando o que dissera...

- Assim como Tomoyo, não é?  – Kaho sorri, para certo espanto de Eriol

Eriol olha com ternura para Kaho...

- Sim. Exatamente como Tomoyo.

- Eles realmente tinham coisas em comum, não é?

- Sim...tinham...e muito. 

Ambos permanecem em silêncio por alguns instantes, enquanto Hitsuki observava a borboleta que agora, permanecia parada no ar...

- Hitsuki...deixe a pobre borboleta em paz.  – diz Kaho com um sorriso divertido

Hitsuki olha para mãe com um olhar infantil, acompanhado de um sorriso. Logo, a borboleta volta a se mover, ganhando os céus...

- A princesinha já está conseguindo lidar bem a magia?  – diz Eriol calmamente, colocando a mão na cabeça da filha...

- Parece que sim. Outro dia tive a impressão de que uma das portas estava parcialmente invisível.  – diz Kaho calmamente

- Hehe. Acho que isso quer dizer que ela possui poder da lua...Se bem que apenas o tempo irá nos dizer.  – Eriol sorri docemente

- Acredito que sim.  – Kaho também sorri

Logo eles pagam a conta, voltando então para sua casa.

*****

Chegando, Eriol coloca Hitsuki, que dormira no caminho, na cama e Kaho resolve se deitar, pois estava sentido novamente certo mal estar. Eriol resolve sentar-se na antiga poltrona do Mago Clow, para poder então, descansar e pensar um pouco...

"Ah...Como é bom o silêncio..."  – Eriol dá um leve sorriso –  "Isso me lembra..."  – sua expressão volta a ser preocupada –  "Kaho...Por que será que ela anda tão fraca e indisposta? Há algo de errado, tenho certeza."  – uma clara preocupação é demonstrada, afinal, motivos possuía. Não pensara nem em seus piores sonhos na possibilidade de perdê-la, e não seria agora que isso podia acontecer. Não agora, que uma família havia se formado de forma tão bela e plena.

Não...nada de mal podia acontecer. Não queria sofrer. Não do mesmo modo que Tomoyo. Sim, ela sim deveria estar sofrendo. Apostava sua vida que ela amava Touya mais do que a ela própria, e que ele sentia o mesmo, apoiando-a fosse quando fosse.

Em meio aos seus pensamentos, Eriol sente sua pálpebras ficarem pesadas, pegando rapidamente no sono...

*****

Vozes...

- Como ela está?  – pergunta uma voz preocupada...Eriol não tinha a mínima idéia de quem se tratava.

- Nada bem. A magia está enfraquecendo lentamente a cada instante. Acho que deve ser aquela doença...  – diz outra voz

- Ouvi falar dos casos de muitos magos poderosos terem morrido de repente. Porém a magia não está sendo drenada por ninguém, posso sentir nitidamente que ela está sumindo, como vapor.  – diz outra voz que, desta vez, lembrava em muito a de Eriol...

- Talvez, essa seja a essência da doença, fazer a magia de determinado mago, simplesmente desaparecer.  – diz a outra voz...

- Acredito que sim. Irei analisar os outros casos. Logo te contatarei para estudarmos o caso de Kazuko.  – diz a voz que em tanto lembrava a de Eriol  – Não se preocupe Masaru, dará tudo certo.

- Obrigado...Clow.  – diz o homem denominado Masaru

"Clow?!"  – pensa Eriol

*****

- Eriol? Querido?  – diz uma voz doce, movendo-o calmamente

- Hã? Kaho?  – Eriol abre os olhos rapidamente, em sobressalto

- O que foi querido? Está tudo bem?  – pergunta Kaho, estranhando a atitude do marido

- Si...sim.  – Eriol sorri, disfarçando o espanto –  Apenas tive um sonho que me alterou.

- Entendo...Bem, vamos jantar, já preparei tudo.  – Kaho dá um belo sorriso, ajudando Eriol a se levantar

- Vamos, querida.  – Eriol sorri

Ambos caminham até a sala de jantar, de mãos dadas, sorrindo...

**********

Os dias passaram calmamente. Nada de muito incomum aconteceu, apenas os mal-estares de sempre, ocorridos em Kaho, as preocupações de Eriol quanto a isso. Porém, nada que ultrapassasse esses limites chegando a se tornar perigoso para o bem estar da família.

Pensando nisso, Eriol senta-se novamente em sua antiga poltrona, fechando os olhos, como se meditando...

"Monotonia... Antes talvez eu não suporta-se isso, mas agora, acho até melhor. Sinto que algo está para acontecer e prefiro que permaneça desse modo..."  – Eriol sentia que alguma coisa estava estranha –  "Há algo errado...Muito errado. Nunca nossa vida fora monótona, por que agora isso está começando? Algo está para acontecer...mas o quê?"

Eriol fecha os olhos com mais força, concentrando-se para ver se descobre algo...Sente uma magia...enfraquecendo-se lentamente...de repente...mais rápido. Um choro. Eriol abre os olhos em espanto, saindo correndo em seguida...

"É Hitsuki quem está chorando...então..."  – ele continua a correr, subindo a grande escadaria da mansão –  "Kaho..."  – um suor frio corre por seu rosto e corpo...

Ao chegar no quarto da filha, de onde os choros vinham, Eriol vê Kaho estirada no chão, pálida e Hitsuki ao lado, chorando. Eriol retira a filha de perto da mãe, levando Kaho até o quarto deles, colocando-a na cama. Alguns minutos depois...

- 'Eriol...'  – diz Kaho com uma voz fraca

- Kaho...o que você tem afinal?  – diz Eriol visivelmente preocupado

- Não sei...me sinto um pouco fraca...  – Mizuki sorri levemente

- Melhor você descansar.  – diz Eriol calmamente, colocando a mão sobre a face da esposa

- Sim. Mas, agora, cuide de Hitsuki. Acho que a assustei um pouco.  – Kaho sorri calmamente

- Irei. Qualquer coisa, me chame...virei correndo.  – Eriol dá um leve sorriso e beija a testa de Kaho

Caminhando lentamente, Eriol sente que aos poucos a magia de Kaho diminuía...Aquele sonho...

- Ma...ma....  – Hitsuki chorava no quarto, despertando Eriol

Eriol chega no quarto, e encontra Hitsuki sentada o chão, do mesmo modo que a deixara...

- Calma filha, a mamãe já está melhor.  – Eriol diz, mentindo, pegando a pequena no colo

- Mama...caiu...assustada...  – Hitsuki tinha lágrimas nos olhos

- É ela teve um leve desmaio...Mas não precisa ficar assustada filha, eu estou aqui...  – não podia garantir que Kaho ficaria boa, afinal ele próprio não sabia – Agora querida, acho que está na hora de você dormir.  – Eriol coloca Hitsuki na cama

- Boa noite papa...  – Hitsuki dá um leve sorriso

- Boa noite filhinha, durma bem.  – Eriol sorri, beijando o rosto da filha

- Papa...

- Sim?

- Livo...

- Livro?

- Sim...nos livos tem o pouque da mama te caído?  – diz Hitsuki, com sua voz infantil em tom sonolento –  O gatinho que papa tinha, disse que nos livos tem tudo, talvez...tenha...

- Tem razão filhinha...vou olhar...agora, durma.  – Eriol sorri

- Tá...

Eriol observa sua filha por alguns instantes, como era esperta, do mesmo modo que a mãe. Livros...Sim, os livros de Clow devem ter algum tipo de anotação. Por que não pensara nisso antes?

Logo, ele caminha até a biblioteca, procurando alguns livros de anotações de Clow, encontrando algo que despertou seu interesse...

*****

"Doenças Mágicas"

"Em meio a minha longa vida, deparei-me com tantos acontecimentos estranhos, os quais posso considerar como doenças, pois atingiam as pessoas de tal forma que apenas poções e feitiços conseguiam curar-lhes. Sendo assim, como uma precaução para que mortes como as que presenciei antes de se encontrar a então dita cura, não aconteçam no futuro, me vi no dever de escrever aqui, antes de minha eterna partida."

Sim, muitos dos livros de Clow, foram feitos antes de ele decidir que sua hora chegara, e então o destino dele deveria finalmente se cumprir.

"Dos mais estranhos casos, recordo-me dos de morte súbita, mas esses eram por uso de magia de forma exagerada e indevida ou por terem deixado de usá-la por muito tempo..."

Assim foi, Clow descrevia muitos casos, que a Eriol, pouco interessavam, passando o olho simplesmente sem muita atenção, até que em uma página, mais próxima do fim, algo que fez Eriol lembrar de seu sonho...

"...Recordo-me também do estranho caso que ocorreu, se me lembro bem há três anos, no fim do outono, início da primavera. Cerca de cinco ou seis pessoas foram vítimas desse acontecimento, em que o mago ou maga, perdia aos pouco sua magia. Porém acontecia de forma tão lenta que quase não se notava, e apenas se tornava realmente visível apenas quando a magia estava para se esgotar."

"Para mostrar o que ocorre exatamente, vou citar um caso de um antigo amigo, Masaru Kodao. Ele e sua esposa Kazuko eram poderosos magos, mesmo tendo apenas, cerca de 30 anos." 

Masaru...Kazuko...esses eram os nomes citados no sonho de Eriol, sim era uma lembrança.

"De acordo com o que Masaru me contara na época, Kazuko, de repente, começou a sentir estranhas tonturas, mal estar e, às vezes, chegava a desmaiar, assustando-o sempre, e deixando-o de sobreaviso após que tal fato ocorreu pela primeira vez. Tempos depois, Kazuko apareceu pálida, caindo inconsciente logo em seguida. Logo, ele resolveu chamar a mim e a Suichirou, outro mago, conhecedor de grandes curas."

Tonturas, mal estar, desmaios...sim, Kaho estava dessa sentido tais coisas, à alguns dias atrás...

Eriol prosseguiu a leitura calmamente. Em certo momento, algo o surpreendeu e uma expressão séria e pensativa veio a sua face, porém, logo essa foi substituída por uma de decepção.

"Esse é o único jeito...mas...como conseguirei, ou melhor, quem será capaz de me ajudar...tendo essa magia?"  – Eriol sente uma tristeza percorrer-lhe o peito –  Acho...que vou perdê-la afinal...  – Eriol fecha os olhos, sentindo algo molhado em seus olhos...

"Lágrimas...a quanto tempo não as vejo?"  - Eriol refletiu calmamente...sim, fazia tempo que não via lágrimas saindo de seus próprios olhos...

Da última vez que ocorrera, ele era uma criança, de cinco ou seis anos. Sua mãe tinha acabado de falecer, e o pequeno Eriol sentia-se desamparado e sozinho na grande mansão dos Hiiragisawa. Uma pessoa só, em meio a tanta gente existente nesse mundo.

Mortes...é, Eriol se acostumara com essa vida cheia de perdas. Primeiro, seu pai, que falecera em um acidente de que Eriol mal lembrava, e agora, sua mãe, de uma estranha doença que a atacou de repente, tirando-lhe rapidamente a vida.

Naquela época já aprendera a utilizar seus poderes da sua vida passada, e já encontrara o báculo do sol. Decidira então, para não mais se sentir sozinho, utilizar uma magia de que se lembrava bem da sua antiga vida. Uma magia capaz de criar vidas com formas, fosse humanas ou simplesmente, animais. Assim, criou Nakuru Akizuki, algo como uma irmã (ou irmão) para Eriol que, apesar de não possuir sexo definido, teria a aparência de uma alegre jovem, ou Ruby Moon, guardiã da lua, dos poderes da luz (ying), bela como o guardião que sua vida passada criara, Yue. Além dela, um outro guardião chamado Spinel Sun (ou Suppi, como apelidado per Nakuru) e que em sua forma falsa teria a aparência de um gatinho, aparentemente de pelúcia, porém inteligente e cheio de problemas com doces, já na forma verdadeira, uma grande pantera de um tom de azul muito escuro, chegando a aparentar ser preto, poderes do sol com magia das trevas (yang).

Sim, criou-os para fazer-lhe companhia, e para tempos depois ajudar-lhe a lutar contra Sakura, mestras das cartas outrora chamadas Clow.

Eriol limpou as lágrimas, colocando seus pensamentos novamente em ordem...

- Já sei o que irei fazer...ligarei para Sakura...Ela pode conhecer alguém, que possa me ajudar...  – ele observa o relógio oito horas da noite – Farei isso amanhã, Sakura há esta hora ainda deve estar dormindo...

(Nota da autora: Eriol está em Londres, Inglaterra, e Sakura, no Japão. Sendo assim, por causa do fuso horário se são oito horas da noite em Londres, no Japão devem ser mais ou menos cinco horas da manhã...)

Calmamente ele guarda o livro, com a página devidamente marcada...caminhando logo em seguida até seu quarto para poder descansar um pouco antes de conversar com Sakura...

*****

No dia seguinte, Eriol acordou, levantando-se rapidamente, observando que já eram sete horas da manhã. 

"Acho que dormi demais..."  – pensa, enquanto observa a leve claridade vinda das janelas de seu quarto, deixando este levemente iluminado. 

Suas costas doíam-lhe um pouco, pois acabara dormindo na poltrona de seu quarto para não atrapalhar o sono de Kaho que dormia tão tranqüilamente e de forma tão angelical, que nem aparentava estar doente...

- 'Kaho...'  – ele sentia claramente...pouco a pouco a energia de Kaho estava chegando ao fim, porém ela parecia não sofrer...não tanto quanto ele...

- 'Eriol...'  – disse uma voz fraca, vinda da parte menos clara do quarto...

Eriol anda até lá rapidamente. Lá estava Kaho, deitada na cama, com os olhos levemente abertos como uma pessoa preste a perder sua alma para a morte...

- 'Eriol...'  – Kaho dá um leve sorriso

- 'Estou aqui, querida...'  ­– Eriol sorri

- 'Vo...cê me parece triste querido...'  – Kaho passa sua mão de leve sobre o rosto de seu marido

- 'Não...é impressão sua amor.'  – Eriol sorri, porém algo um tanto quanto falso...

- 'Não adianta esconder nada de mim, querido. Você não me engana mais. Sei que sofre...e por minha causa...por meu estado.'  – Kaho entristece levemente

- 'Sim...novamente você tem razão...estou sofrendo pois sei que se eu não tomar cuidado, irei te perder...e para sempre...'  – Eriol baixa a cabeça levemente...

Kaho fica observando o rosto sério de seu amado marido...

- 'Não se preocupe, Eriol...'  – Kaho puxa a cabeça de Eriol para mais perto de sua boca –  '...Aconteça o que acontecer, lembre-se disso: a felicidade virá até você, não é necessário que você fique procurando-a...'  – logo em seguida, Kaho dá um doce beijo em Eriol, que fica parado por alguns instantes, retribuindo logo em seguida...

- O que voc...  – Kaho adormecera novamente...desta vez, Eriol duvidava que ela fosse acordar...

Eriol caminha até o telefone para finalmente falar com Sakura sobre o ocorrido, enquanto isso, em sua mente, aquelas últimas e doces palavras de Kaho permaneciam em sua mente, como uma charada indecifrável... 

"Aconteça o que acontecer, lembre-se disso: a felicidade virá até você, não é necessário que você fique procurando-a..."

Não sabia o que seu amor havia querido lhe dizer com isso, mas não importava, em todo caso, aquelas simples palavras, fizeram ele se sentir melhor e, por algum motivo...mais esperançoso...

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Notas da autora: **

Esse capítulo foi um pouco mais light que o outro, menos tenso assim posso dizer...^^'

Kaho...coitada...o que o destino resolve para ela e Eriol? E Tomoyo? Descubram no próximo capítulo! ^_~


	4. Cap3

**_CAMINHOS_**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**_Os Caminhos se Cruzam..._**

*TRIIMMM*

- Alô?

- Oi Tomoyo, é a Sakura!  – diz uma voz alegre

- Olá Sakura! Há quanto tempo.  – Tomoyo dá um lindo sorriso

- Como você está amiga?  – pergunta com uma voz receosa...

- Eu estou ótima, já me recuperei totalmente.  – Tomoyo sorri...Sakura, sempre se preocupando com os outros...

- Tem certeza, não precisa de nada?

- Está tudo certo, Sakura. Não estou mais presa em pensamentos passados, em antigas lembranças.  – Tomoyo sorri

- Como você conseguiu?  – pergunta Sakura, em tom de dúvida, porém ao mesmo tempo de certeza de que algo aconteceu

- Conseguindo...Tive uma pequena ajuda, mas nada demais...

- Ajuda?

- ...  – Tomoyo nada diz, apenas permanece em silêncio...

- Ah bom...Sabia que a Nakuru veio me visitar a alguns dias?  – diz Sakura com uma voz, voltando ao alegre

- Foi? E como ela está?

- Ela está ótima, não mudou quase nada, e me contou que anda viajando pelo mundo com o Spinel e que estava aqui apenas de passagem.  – Sakura dizia com uma voz divertida

Nakuru...esta não mudaria nunca...sempre seria alegre. Sim, no fundo ela sempre teria um pouco de "Sakura"...

Elas continuaram falando por algumas horas, colocando tudo o que haviam deixado de falar por meses. Sempre com risos, alegrias...Finalmente parecia que Tomoyo voltara ao normal...

Apesar de tudo, ela ainda sentia falta de Eiji e Touya...queria que eles estivessem ali para compartilhar daquelas alegrias, daquelas novidades...porém, ela não tinha idéia de quando iria voltar a ver seu amado...talvez...demorasse...ou talvez...

- ...E a Yuri está ajudando tanto a cuidar do Shin, você tem que ver, parece uma mocinha...  – Tomoyo sorri...Yuri...Sakura gostava de Sayuri assim...soava até estranho....as flores da família....Nadeshiko, Sakura e Yuri...

- Falando em mocinha...parece que Hitsuki está aprendendo rápido como lidar com magia e...  – Tomoyo para...Hitsuki?

- Ah...Sakura...que mal eu lhe pergunte...quem é Hitsuki?  – pergunta com uma expressão confusa no rosto

- Anhé...faz tempo que você não fala com Eriol né?  – pergunta Sakura com uma voz confusa...

Eriol...Sim...desde que haviam se separado, não falava com ele nem com Kaho...

- Faz...desde "aquele dia"eu não falo mais com ele...  – uma voz séria se apodera de Tomoyo...mais séria do que ela imaginava que podia falar  –  ...Mas me diga, como ele está...e quem é Hitsuki, por que ainda não me disseste.  – Tomoyo volta ao normal, sorrindo calmamente

Não havia mágoas...se não fosse pela iniciativa de Eriol, não teria tido a família que teve com Touya...

- Então...Eriol está casado com Kaho como você bem sabe, e tem uma filhinha, Hitsuki, de quatro anos. Ah ela é muito fofa pela foto que o Eriol me mandou!  – diz Sakura com uma vozinha kawai...

- Imagino.  – Tomoyo sorri – Eles estão bem? Como está Hiiragisawa e Kaho?

Sakura parece se silenciar...

- Eriol me ligou hoje de tarde...  – a voz de Sakura era séria...algo ocorrera –  ...e parece que Kaho não está muito bem....

Tomoyo abre os olhos, assustada, apenas ouvindo o que Sakura dizia...

- ...Pelo o que Eriol me explicou, Kaho aos poucos está perdendo sua magia, e se continuar assim, ela poderá...  – Sakura para, ficando em silêncio...afinal, dizer aquilo não era necessário. Tomoyo sabia muito bem o que acontecia com um mago, ou alguém que tivesse poderes, se ele por algum motivo perdesse toda a magia...

- E...ele sabe a cura?

- Sim, sabe...mas ele não me disse. Disse apenas que seria difícil curar Kaho e que 'apenas o sacrifício de uma lua idêntica a dela, seria a sua salvação'. Porém não entendi direito o que Eriol quis dizer com isso...  – Sakura parecia séria, porém bem confusa

"...apenas o sacrifício de uma lua idêntica a dela, seria a sua salvação..." 

Tomoyo começou a refletir calmamente... "...lua idêntica a dela..."...Tomoyo abre os olhos em espanto...

- Tomoyo, você está aí? Tomoyo?

- Sakura...eu preciso desligar...tenho que arrumar algumas coisas ainda hoje.  – explica Tomoyo – Talvez eu vá te visitar hoje, tudo bem?  
- Claro! Shaoran ficará feliz em revê-la, Yuri e eu também, lógico.  – Sakura parecia extremamente animada

- Ok. Então até mais tarde. 

- Até...

Ambas desligam o telefone...

"...apenas o sacrifício...de uma lua idêntica a dela...seria a sua salvação..."

Após tanto refletir em cima daquela frase, Tomoyo sorri...no final, realmente compreendera mais uma vez uma charada de Eriol...

**********

Em Londres, Eriol estava sentado calmamente em sua poltrona...fazia algumas horas que conversara com Sakura ao telefone...

- No final...não adiantou em nada...  – calmamente a lembrança da conversa lhe vem à mente...

*****

- Alô?

- Olá querido descendente, há quanto tempo não nos falamos...  – diz Eriol com um doce sorriso

- CLOW?!

- Eriol, por favor.  – Shaoran não perdia essa mania de chamá-lo pelo antigo nome

- Ah...sim...Eriol...quer falar com Sakura, imagino...  – afirma Li em tom de desaprovação –  ...Porém tenho a impressão de que ela saiu com Sayuri...

- Entendo...bem, então me diga como vão as coisas aí na sua casa?  – Eriol pergunta, em tom amistoso

Eles permanecem conversando, como se fossem velhos amigos...

- Ah...Sakura acabou de chegar...vou passar o telefone para ela.  – diz Shaoran agora em um tom menos agressivo

- Obrigado Shaoran...Até logo

- Até...

Assim...

- Alô? Eriol?  – Sakura diz com sua habitual alegria

- Olá Sakura.  ­– Eriol sorri...há tempos que não falava com sua alegre amiga...

Novamente perguntas normais, de amigos que há tempos não se falavam

- Então...mas por que você me ligou?  – pergunta Sakura, parando com seu longo falatório...

Eriol explica calmamente tudo o que acontecera com Kaho e o que ele lera...

- Uma lua idêntica a de Kaho?  – diz Sakura visivelmente confusa –  Não...acho que não conheço ninguém assim Eriol, me perdoe...

- Tudo bem, Sakura...Não tem problema...Darei um jeito então...  – Eriol diz em um tom calmo, controlado para não mostrar o desapontamento...

- Ok...desculpe-me mais uma vez Eriol, por não poder te ajudar...  – diz Sakura em um tom leve

- Outra hora te ligarei, aí conversaremos melhor, certo?

- Claro! E espero que um dia você volte para conhecer meus filhos sim?

- Irei. Pode ter certeza.  – Eriol sorri...

- Então...até Eriol.

- Até, Sakura...

Ambos desligam...As últimas esperanças de Eriol, pareceram brincar na sua frente, e logo depois correr, para longe de seu alcance. Sakura não entendera o que ele dissera, sim, ele notara. Porém não importava, ele sabia que ela não conhecia ninguém como a que ele descrevera. Alguém com uma "lua idêntica a de Kaho". Sua últimas esperanças haviam-lhe escapado...já era tarde...agora, não havia mais salvação...

*****

Sim...Eriol perdera as esperanças...estava perdido, não sabia mais o que fazer...Não havia mais nada a ser feito...

- Papa...  – diz uma vozinha infantil, perto da escada...

- Hitsuki...  – Eriol sorri, caminhando até a pequena filha e colocando-a em seus braços, sentando-se no degrau da escada...

- E a mama?

- Ela não está bem pequena...Ou melhor, acho que ela está muito mal...  – Eriol entristece visivelmente...

- Entendo...Mama não vai conseguir?  – diz Hitsuki com uma voz chorosa

- Não sei querida...Talvez...se um milagre acontecer...  – Eriol olha calmamente para a pequena filha

- Milagres existem, não é papa?  – Hitsuki olha calmamente para o rosto do pai, com pequenas lágrimas brotando de seus olhos...

- Sim querida...  – Eriol limpa as lágrimas da filha, porém sente que em seus próprios olhos, lágrimas começavam a se formar novamente –  ...Milagres existem...porém nem sempre eles ocorrem...

Os dois começam a chorar...sabiam que milagres existiam...mas não sabiam se ele haveria de acontecer para eles e Kaho...simplesmente...não havia magia que os ajudassem naquele momento...

- Mas...querida...  – Eriol retira os óculos, limpando as lágrimas dele e de sua filha –  ...Acho que por mais que não existam milagres, ainda devemos acreditar que alguma coisa haverá de acontecer e um anjo haverá de nos ajudar...  – um anjo... do que Eriol estava falando? Estava tão perdido e sem noção que já começara a falar besteiras? Acreditava mesmo que um anjo poderia vir e curar sua amada? Bem...valia tudo nos momentos de desespero, e simplesmente, para não ver sua filha triste...

- Tá! Continuarei acreditando...  – Hitsuki sorri de forma muito bela, observando o rosto de seu pai...

- Hã? O que foi?  – diz Eriol confuso

- Papa fica mais bonito sem óculos...  – Hitsuki sorri de forma infantil –  ...Mama tem bom gosto...

- Ora...  – Eriol diz com uma cara "brava" –  Só ela que tem bom gosto?

- Nãonão...o senhor também papa...mamãe é linda...  – Hitsuki sorri

- Sim...e você minha querida...também é muito bela...és uma das minhas flores preciosas...  – Eriol abraça a filha...

"Mesmo perdendo Kaho...Não posso esquecer que tenho Hitsuki."  – Eriol sorri calmamente –  "Kaho...não esqueça...sua filha ainda precisa de você..."

*****

Eriol e Hitsuki passam a tarde brincando, ocupando-se para não ficar pensando demais em Kaho que permanecia adormecida em seu quarto, com sua magia enfraquecendo cada vez mais...

Cerca de nove horas da noite, Eriol coloca Hitsuki na cama. A pequena brincara tanto que acabara adormecendo mais cedo do que normalmente. Eriol também estava cansado, mas o banho que tomara tirara um pouco do cansaço e da dor...

Dor...

Kaho...A magia dela estava diminuindo muito...chegando quase ao fim. A vida dela não duraria muito mais...talvez mais um dias apenas...

Apesar desse problema, Eriol não deixava de pensar no que Kaho havia dito naquela manhã...

"Aconteça o que acontecer, lembre-se disso: a felicidade virá até você, não é necessário que você fique procurando-a..."

O que ela quisera dizer com aquilo?

Além disso, outra coisa estava incomodando-o. Fazia alguns minutos que sentira uma estranha presença em Londres, que logo depois sumira. Parecia ser poderosa, mas...de quem seria?

*DING DONG*

A campainha...e agora? Quem seria a essa hora?

Eriol caminha lentamente até a porta...Estranho...quem seria? Eles não costumavam receber muitas visitas. Principalmente nesse horário...

Ao abrir a porta, Eriol se sente empalidecer...

- To...Tomoyo?!

Tomoyo sorria calmamente...

- Boa noite Hiiragisawa. Perdoe-me pelo incômodo há essa hora, mas acabei de chegar do Japão e não consegui encontrar nenhum hotel...

- Na...Não...tudo bem...entre, por favor.  – Eriol sorri, voltando ao normal –  Onde estão suas malas?

- Não trouxe nada. Apenas minha bolsa...  – Tomoyo sorri solenemente como se fosse algo normal

- Hã? Você ficará apenas hoje?  – Eriol estava confuso...primeiro Tomoyo chegara, do nada, após anos sem se falarem e ainda, ela não trazia nada consigo além de uma bolsa, provavelmente com dinheiro e alguns documentos e a roupa do corpo...

- Podemos nos sentar? Assim te explicarei tudo com detalhes...  – Tomoyo sorri gentilemente...

- Claro. Basta me seguir...  – Eriol sorri, voltando ao seu estado normal

*****

Eles caminham calmamente...Eriol observava Tomoyo. Ela não mudara, ainda era muito bela mesmo tendo se passado vários anos. Permanecia com a doce expressão angelical no rosto, porém...havia uma diferença...sentia sofrimento naquela expressão que, apesar de tudo, sabia que havia mudado, e muito.

"Aconteça o que acontecer, lembre-se disso: a felicidade virá até você, não é necessário que você fique procurando-a..."

"Será que era isso? A vinda de Tomoyo poderia significar a minha felicidade? Será que no final, nossos destinos estavam realmente entrelaçados?"  – Eriol permanecia observando Tomoyo

Tomoyo sentia que Eriol a observava, mas nada fazia...Era normal, sendo que há muito não se viam. Ela notara que o tempo não modificara Eriol, apenas o deixara mais belo e atraente do que já era quando mais jovem. Apesar disso, sentia que a alma de Eriol estava sendo despedaçada pouco a pouco, na mesma medida em que a magia de Kaho estava-se indo. Sim...Eriol, no fundo, estava indo embora, junto com Kaho...

Ambos chegam à biblioteca...Eriol senta-se na antiga poltrona de Clow e Tomoyo em uma outra poltrona à frente. Eles ficam em silencio, apenas se observando. Tomoyo é quem quebra o silêncio, ao observar uma foto, situada em cima de uma mesa...

- Sua filha?  – pergunta com um olhar doce, pegando a foto

- Sim...  – Eriol responde com um sorriso

- Que linda...idêntica a Kaho...  – pausa –  ...Quantos anos?

- Quatro, porém logo fará cinco...

- O tempo passa...  – Tomoyo para mais uma vez, colocando a foto de volta ao seu lugar –  Faz tempo...não é...Eriol?  – sorri calmamente.

Eriol...há quanto tempo não ouvia Tomoyo chamando-o assim?

- Sim...desde...aquele dia...  – diz Eriol calmamente, com um repentino sentimento de culpa corroendo-lhe o coração

- Simsim...desde aquele dia...  – Tomoyo sorria, não com rancor ou raiva...mas sorria simplesmente, como se fosse algo divertido...

- Mas me diga...o que a trás aqui e por que veio sem nenhuma mala?  – diz Eriol, ainda meio confuso

- Acontece que o que vim resolver é um assunto rápido, que espero que possa ser resolvido ainda hoje.  – Tomoyo sorri

- Que mal eu lhe pergunte...sobre o que seria?

Tomoyo dá um leve sorriso...

- Eriol...eu vim visitar-lhe pois sei o que houve com Kaho...Sakura me contou hoje de tarde, quando ela me ligou.  – Tomoyo diz séria

- Ah...então você sabe...que Kaho....

- Sim....que Kaho não está bem e que você está a procura de "alguém que possua uma lua igual a dela"...  – Tomoyo sorri de modo estranho, porém parecendo familiar a Eriol...

- Não me diga que você...  – Eriol questiona com um estranho sorriso

- Sim, eu entendi o que você quis dizer Eriol. Acho que já me acostumei com suas charadas...  – Tomoyo fecha os olhos calmamente, prosseguindo com uma voz doce –  ...Não sei ao certo, mas tenho o palpite de que seja alguém, que assim como Kaho, possua poderes provenientes da lua, tenha poder premonitório, ou simplesmente de saber o que acontecerá no futuro próximo, além de uma sensibilidade muito forte e uma maravilhosa capacidade de observação...  – conclui, com um lindo sorriso

- Perfeito. Mais uma vez Tomoyo, entendeste exatamente o que eu queria dizer.  – Eriol sorri satisfeito. Tomoyo realmente era uma pessoa admirável –  Porém, você sabe de alguém assim, Tomoyo?  – diz em um tom esperançoso...

Um sorriso, desta vez calmo e doce...

- Você...não consegue pensar em ninguém...Eriol...?  – Tomoyo diz o nome de Eriol, pausadamente...dando ênfase a ela...

Eriol arregala os olhos...sim. Sempre dissera isso a ela..."uma maravilhosa capacidade de observação"...mas é claro! Somente ela poderia...mas e a magia? Pelo o que ele sabia...ela não a...

Uma magia liberada...Eriol sente alguém possuidor da magia da lua. Ele observa Tomoyo, que permanecia com um sorriso doce e olhar gentil...

- Tomoyo....você...?  – arrisca perguntar

- Sim, Eriol. Eu mesma.  – Tomoyo sorri novamente, desta vez de modo alegre, não mais simplesmente doce –  Eu sou a, talvez, única pessoa que possui os mesmos poderes de Kaho, em um grau um pouco maior, imagino.

- Tomoyo...!  – Eriol sorri, com grandes esperanças,deixando Tomoyo contente. Porém logo, Eriol volta a ficar sério...

- O que houve Eriol? Não gostou da notícia?  – pergunta Tomoyo com um sorriso calmo no rosto

- Adorei....mas...  – Eriol pausa –  ...você sabe o que é necessário fazer para que a pessoa que necessita da magia sobreviva?  – pergunta em um tom paciente

- Sim...  – Eriol olha para os olhos de Tomoyo –  ... 'apenas o sacrifício de uma lua idêntica a dela, seria a sua salvação'...eu entendi exatamente o que você quis dizer Eriol...não somente aquela parte...mas também, sobre o sacrifício...  – Tomoyo observa Eriol, que agora, parecia mais sério do que antes...

- Entendo...então você compreendeu que para que Kaho possa sobreviver, eu precisaria...  – Eriol pausa novamente 

- ...Você precisaria fazer uma magia que iria entregar toda a magia que possuo para Kaho, afinal, não tenho tanta magia a ponto de poder entregá-la a Kaho e ainda conseguir sobreviver...Resumindo...eu sacrificaria minha vida, porém Kaho sobreviveria...  – Tomoyo continuava a sorrir

*****

Porque sorria? Ela não entendia? Ela não podia morrer. Ainda era jovem, e tinha uma vida inteira pela frente. 

- Tomoyo...Eu....Não posso permitir que você morra em prol de outra vida.  – diz Eriol em tom sombrio –  Por mais que eu deseje que Kaho viva,  não só por mim, mas por Hitsuki também, eu não tenho o direito de estragar a sua felicidade!  –  Eriol baixa a cabeça olhando para o chão

Algo caindo. Eriol vê Tomoyo ajoelhar-se, ficando cara a cara com ele...

- Felicidade Eriol?  – pergunta em um tom sério –  Que felicidade?  – Algumas lágrimas começam a escapar por seus olhos...

- Hã?

- Esqueceste, ou não te contaram que meu amor e marido, Touya e meu querido filhinho, Eiji morreram em um acidente?  – os olhos de Tomoyo pareciam suplicar, Eriol surpreende-se...Não apenas Touya, mas Eiji também...Ele observava Tomoyo, mas não a reconhecia mais. Era outra pessoa, uma pessoa angustiada, perdida...

- Eriol! Eu não possuo mais felicidade! Eu perdi as coisas que eu mais amei nessa vida! Felicidade não mais existe para mim. E se existe, pode ter certeza que é falsa...uma felicidade forjada para eu me sentir melhor.  – ele a olhava com calma, apenas escutando –  Meu querido! Eu não tive mais paz desde que eles morreram! Por mais que eu sorrisse, por mais que eu tentasse suportar, a dor era terrível! Não consigo mais viver sem os dois! Eu os amo muito! ELES ERAM A MINHA FELICIDADE!!  – grossas lágrimas se formavam no rosto de Tomoyo –  Entenda Eriol. Se eu morrer, me reencontrarei com eles e poderei finalmente voltar a ser feliz.  – Tomoyo dá um leve sorriso, um sorriso insano, louco...

- Eu estou te falando da minha magia, não só porque quero TE ver feliz meu querido, mas porque EU também desejo a felicidade que me foi tirada de forma tão horrenda! Quero a felicidade que eu tive enquanto família com Touya e Eiji!  – Tomoyo continuava com aquele olhar insano, que chegava a assustar Eriol –  Sou egoísta, sei que estou pensando apenas em mim, esquecendo-me de nossos amigos, mas Eriol, por favor! Pelo amor que você teve por mim um dia.....ME DEIXE SER FELIZ NOVAMENTE COM A MINHA FAMÍLIA!!!  
O olhar de Tomoyo voltava aos poucos ao normal, enquanto lágrimas continuavam a cair de seus olhos violetas...

- Por favor Eriol. Me deixe...ser feliz mais uma vez...  – Tomoyo estava ajoelhada no chão, com a cabeça curvada encostada nos joelhos de Eriol...

Este gentilmente coloca Tomoyo de volta na sua poltrona...

- Calma Tomoyo...não fique assim...  – Eriol pega um lenço de seu bolso, enxugando as lágrimas de Tomoyo –  Já entendi o quanto você está sofrendo. Eu...  – Eriol para, observando Tomoyo...

Os olhos violeta brilhavam graças às lágrimas, mas ao mesmo tempo, cheio de súplica e esperança...

- ...Por mais que seja difícil para mim Tomoyo...Eu...irei fazer a transferência de magia.  – Eriol sorri, passando a mão pelo longo e sedoso cabelo de Tomoyo, como se amparando uma criança

Seria difícil para ele. Tomoyo, apesar de tudo, era uma pessoa especial, não merecia desaparecer, porém...de um jeito ou de outro, ela haveria de desaparecer...fosse pela alma despedaçada pela dor, ou salvando simplesmente a vida de sua própria esposa...

- Obrigada por me compreender, Eriol...  – Tomoyo sorri, enquanto algumas lágrimas teimavam escapar, porém, agora, lágrimas de real alegria...

**********

No quarto de Kaho e Eriol...

- Teremos de ser rápidos...o tempo está se esgotando...  – diz Tomoyo calmamente

- Sim...  – Eriol terminava de colocar Kaho em uma pequena cama de solteiro, como se a de um hospital...  –  Tomoyo, deite-se ali, por favor....  – Eriol indica uma outra cama, localizada ao lado da de Kaho...

Tomoyo deita-se calmamente. Eriol coloca uma estranha pedra na testa, nas mãos e pernas de Tomoyo, que se fixam magicamente...

- Tenho certeza de que não sentirá nada, Tomoyo. Apenas sentirá a sua mente não funcionando, você desejando abrir os olhos e não conseguir, sua cabeça rodar...e algumas coisas que não lembro bem...  – Eriol sorri calmamente, passando a mão pela última vez no rosto de Tomoyo...

- Tudo bem...  – Tomoyo sorri calmamente, sem preocupação

- Certo...vou começar... 

Eriol evoca calmamente seu báculo. Um brilho dourado toma conta de seus olhos, enquanto ele começa a fazer algo, semelhante a um ritual...sem palavras, mas com muitos gestos. Eriol balançava o báculo, para lá e para cá, fazendo movimentos em forma de arco e círculos...

O símbolo de Clow aparece sobre seus pés, enquanto aponta seu báculo, que agora brilhava em um tom dourado, para o corpo de Tomoyo...

- Poderes da lua existentes nesse ser denominado Tomoyo Kinomoto. Com autorização de tua dona, ordeno-lhes que saiam deste corpo e permitam-se transmitir para o corpo possuidor das mesmas propriedades que a vós cabem...o corpo de Kaho Hiiragisawa...

Tomoyo começa a brilhar em um tom violeta, e Kaho em vermelho...algo com um "tubo" começa a sugar a energia de Tomoyo, depositando-a em Kaho, misturando as duas energias. Aos poucos, a magia de Tomoyo vai diminuindo...

- Até um dia...Eriol...  – Tomoyo sorria, enquanto sentia todo o seu poder e sua alma se esvaindo, e calmamente, seus olhos vão se cerrando, enquanto um belo sorriso aparece em sua face...um sorriso de verdadeira e profunda felicidade... 

"Touya...Eiji...já estou indo..."

O fluxo se acaba. Tomoyo permanecia inerte, fria e mais pálida do que realmente era. Kaho, por sua vez, recuperara a cor, e a vida parecia fluir novamente em seu corpo. Eriol coloca a mão de leve no rosto de Tomoyo, olhando em seguida para onde estava o corpo de Kaho. 

Um sorriso aparece em seu jovem rosto, enquanto uma doce lágrima de eterna felicidade e gratidão, escorrega por seu rosto, encontrando por fim, o rosto daquele ser que por tanto tempo ele amara e que desejava, mais do que a ninguém, a felicidade eterna com os seres que ela tanto amava...

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~


	5. Epílogo

**_CAMINHOS_**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**_Epílogo..._**

No cemitério de Tomoeda, um pequeno grupo de pessoas se encontra em volta de três túmulos. Cerejeiras brilhavam com o sol da primavera que se iniciara há pouco, enquanto pétalas dançavam suavemente com a leve brisa que a pouco se iniciara...

Fazia um ano, exatamente, que Tomoyo partira deste mundo, por sua própria escolha. Lá estavam eles, Sakura, Shaoran, seus dois filhos, Sayuri e Shinko, Eriol, Kaho e Hitsuki.

- Faz tempo não é?  – comenta Shaoran, enquanto observava as lápides...

- Sim...mas parece...que foi ainda ontem...  – Eriol diz calmamente, começando a relembrar dos fatos do passado...

- Me bate as saudades quando fico observando essas lápides...  – diz Sakura, sentindo um única lágrima cair de seus olhos...uma lágrima, das outras que derramara há um ano, quando Tomoyo havia ido-se, mesmo sabendo o porque e como fora. Lágrimas que ela não podia conter, afinal, para ela, perdera não apenas seu irmão de sangue, mas, também, sua irmã de coração.

Shaoran amparava Sakura. Os sete permaneciam observando a lápide, em silêncio. Porém em seu íntimo, rezavam pelos três que ali jaziam...

*****

Passado alguns minutos, Shinko, Sayuri, Shaoran e Sakura ficaram perto de uma cerejeira próxima ao portão do cemitério, permanecendo apenas Hitsuki, Kaho e Eriol próximos às lapides.

- 'Papa, eles são importantes para nós?'  – pergunta Hitsuki em um sussurro, aproximando-se do pai

- 'Sim querida...são muito importantes, principalmente aquela cujo o nome é Tomoyo...'  – diz Eriol calmamente, sorrindo

- 'Por quê?'  – diz a pequena, olhando curiosa para seu pai

- 'Porque ela, minha filha, foi quem salvou a sua mãe de um destino longe de nós.'  – diz Eriol, com um doce sorriso

- 'Então...'  – Hitsuki para e sorri –  '...Ela é o anjo da qual o senhor me falou há algum tempo atrás?'

- 'Sim querida, podemos considerá-la como um anjo...'  – Eriol sorri

- 'Ela não está mais com a gente né?'  –Hitsuki faz uma carinha triste

- 'Fisicamente, não...mas provavelmente, em algum lugar, ela ainda esteja viva e, espero que, feliz com aqueles que ela tanto amava quando vivia aqui...'  – Eriol sorri, acariciando o longo cabelo de Hitsuki

Hitsuki sorri ao doce toque de seu pai...

- Bem, melhor não fazermos Sakura e os outros esperarem mais...  – diz Eriol sorrindo e se virando para Kaho –  ...Kaho?

Eriol se espanta um pouco, pois tivera a impressão de que um brilho violeta cruzara os calmos olhos de Kaho, que observavam fixamente as lápides. Porém, logo ela se volta para Eriol, com um doce sorriso e os mesmos olhos com um belo tom de vermelho claro...

- Disse algo amor?

Eriol simplesmente sorri, repetindo calmamente o que dissera...

- Melhor irmos, senão faremos nossos amigos esperarem muito...

- Sim, vamos.  – Kaho sorri, caminhando para perto de Eriol

De mãos dadas, ambos caminham até onde Sakura, Shaoran e os pequenos estavam. Eriol observa o doce rosto de Kaho, que permanecia sereno e com um doce sorriso...

"Sim...por mais que Tomoyo não esteja aqui, ela sempre estará por perto, fazendo parte, eternamente, da vida de nós três..."  – Eriol dá um doce sorriso –  "Mais uma vez, muito Obrigado, Tomoyo..."

*****

De longe, três anjos observavam com um belo sorriso o grupo de amigos que para eles eram especiais, principalmente aquele jovem de olhos azuis tão profundos quanto o mais profundo oceano...

- Não meu querido Eriol...  – disse o anjo possuidor de longos cabelos negros, que carregava em seus braços um pequeno menino, e tinha em seus ombros, as mãos do ser que ela tanto amava –  Desta vez, sou eu que devo te agradecer por, mais uma vez, me proporcionar e permitir ter tamanha felicidade...

Tomoyo dá um lindo sorriso. Sim, por mais que não estivesse perto de seus amigos especiais, estava feliz, afinal, tinha ainda ao seu lado, aqueles que ela podia considerar como a sua verdadeira e eterna felicidade...

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Nota final...**

Tentei ao máximo mostrar os sentimentos que aqui considerei mais importante (como a dor da perda e da possível perda, a busca pela eterna felicidade, entre outros que agora não recordo muito bem). Porém não sei bem se consegui, afinal, não é fácil fazer com que sentimentos se tornem palavras, mas esse é um dos desafios que um autor(a) de fanfic deve tentar ultrapassar.

Bem, espero que tenham gostado de mais esse fanfic. Me empenhei bastante nesse trabalho, e posso dizer que o resultado final até que me satisfez, porém não sei se isso também ocorreu com você, leitor ^_^'. Para que eu saiba a opinião de vocês peço humildemente que e-mail sejam mandados (para o endereço: mistraifi@yahoo.com.br) e comentários sejam feitos (inclusive críticas, porém estas espero que sejam construtivas e não um monte de palavrões baratos).

Muito grata a todos que, por mais que não tenham gostado, ao menos leram.

Meriu (ou, como dizem por aí..simplesmente Erika XD)


End file.
